The Fate
by Antonio no Emperor
Summary: Namikaze Naruto adalah putra sang Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato Sang Konohagakure no Kiiroi senko dan Uzumaki Kushina Sang Red Habanero. Setelah kedua orang tuanya meninggal pada saat umur 5 tahun, ia pun diasuh oleh Sandaime Hokage. Setelah menemukan sebuah gulungan di reruntuhan desa Uzushiogakure, ia mulai memenuhi takdirnya sebagai pembawa kedamaian di dunia shinobi.
1. 始まり The Beginning

The Fate by Antonio de Wizard

Disclaimer: Uzumaki Naruto made by Masashi Kishimoto

The Fate made by Antonio De Wizard

Genre: Adventure and Friendship

Rate : T

Pair : Naruto x ...

Warning : Semi canon, abal-abal, semi OOC, SKS(sistem Kebut Semalam), smart!Naru, strong!Naru, dll.

Summary : Namikaze Naruto adalah putra sang Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato Sang Konohagakure no Kiiroi senko dan Uzumaki Kushina Sang Red Habanero. Setelah kedua orang tuanya meninggal pada saat umur 5 tahun, ia pun diasuh oleh Sandaime Hokage. Setelah menemukan sebuah gulungan di reruntuhan desa Uzushiogakure, ia mulai memenuhi takdirnya sebagai pembawa kedamaian di dunia shinobi.

A/N ; Hallo minna, bertemu dengan saya author baru dari dunia fanfiction. Pada fic ini, hampir seperti fic-fic kebanyakan yang ada di dunia fanfiction. Hanya alur ceritanya saja yang akan berbeda. Jadi selamat Membaca.

"blablabla"= human talk

'blablabla'= human think

" **blablabla"** = bijuu/summon talk

' **blablabla'** = biju/summon think

Chapter 1 : The beginning

 **Naruto POV**

Hallo minna, namaku Namikaze Naruto. Umurku berkisar 12 tahun. Kalian tahukan siapa kedua orang tuaku? Yap mereka adalah Yondaime Hokage bernama Namikaze Naruto yang mendapat julukan _Konohagakure no Kiiroi Senko_ dan juga Uzumaki Kushina dengan julukan _Red Habanero_. Namun, kedua orang tuaku meninggal pada umur 5 tahun. Jika kalian ingin bertanya mengapa mereka meninggal, maka aku hanya menjawab karena melindungi desa. Mereka mengorbankan nyawa karena Kyuubi - atau sekarang aku memanggilnya Kurama - mengamuk di desa karena terpengaruh genjutsu oleh pria bertopeng yang aku tidak tahu siapa dia dan apa urusannya dengan desa Konohagakure. Oh ya, kenapa aku memanggil Kyuubi dengan nama Kurama, karena aku pernah bertemu dengannya sekali di _Mindscape_ milikku dan aku berteman dengannya. Tepatnya pada umur 7 Tahun.

Awalnya ia tertawa karena aku mau berteman dengan bijuu seperti dia, tapi setelah ku jelaskan akhirnya ia berpartner dengannya dan juga ia memberi tahu nama aslinya kepadaku. Sekarang aku diasuh oleh Sandaime Hokage dan tinggal di Sarutobi mansion. Namun atas desakanku, akhirnya aku tinggal di sebuah apartemen sederhana dengan alasan ingin menjadi mandiri. Kini, aku telah menjadi genin dan bergabung dengan tim 7. Anggota timku adalah Uchiha Sasuke, keturunan Uchiha terakhir bersama kakaknya Uchiha Itachi dikarenakan pembantaian klannya yang dilakukan oleh Uchiha Nagano (OC). Kakaknya sekarang menjadi kapten dari pasukan ANBU menggantikan posisi dari Nagano yang telah menjadi missing-nin. Kemudian Haruno Sakura, gadis yang lumayan cantik menurutku namun sikapnya yang terlalu tergila-gila pada Sasuke yang membuatku pusing. Terakhir adalah Jounin Pembimbingku bernama Hatake Kakashi, seorang elite Jounin dan mantan Anbu yang cukup dikenal dengan julukan _Kakashi no Sharingan_. Ia adalah putra dari pahlawan Konoha yang dianggap pengkhianat, Hatake Sakumo shinobi dengan julukan _Konohagakure no shiro no kiba_ atau disebut juga i _si Taring putih dari Konohagakure._ Sekian dulu perkenalannya, sepertinya aku dipanggil oleh Kakashi-sensei.

 **Naruto POV End**

.o..O..o.

Kini, anggota tim 7 datang ke kantor hokage untuk memenuhi panggilan dari Sandaime hokage. " Ada apa Hokage-sama?" tanya seorang pria dengan rambut perak tegak melawan gravitasi, menggunakan hitai-ate konoha yang dimiringkan dan mulut tertutup masker. "Benar jiji, ada apa? Apakah ada misi untuk kami?" tanya pemuda berumur 12 tahun dengan rambut pirang jabrik dan berjaket oranye berlambang pusaran air di punggungnya. Seorang pria di depan mereka menggunakan pakaian Hokage dan mengenakan caping bertanda _Hi_ didepan, menatap satu persatu dari anggota tim 7 tersebut. " Kalian memiliki misi mengawal seorang pembuat jembatan ke Nami no Kuni. Tazuna-san, silahkan masuk." Kata pria di depan mereka aka Sandaime Hokage. Pintu masuk ruang Hokage terbuka dan menampilkan seorang pria bertubuh tambun dan mengenakan caping di kepalanya. Pria itu menegak sake yang dibawanya seraya berkata, "Inikah shinobi yang akan mengawalku hingga Nami no Kuni? Kelihatannya mereka cukup kuat.". Pria tersebut aka Tazuna akhirnya meminta mohon untuk undur diri bersama tim 7 menuju Nami no Kuni.

 **Skip Time (karena perjalanannya sama kayak di canon hingga pertempuran melawan Zabuza)  
**

" Kakashi-sensei, bukankah sensei juga curiga terhadap hunter-nin yang membawa Zabuza tadi?" tanya Naruto. " Jadi kau juga merasakan hal yang aneh ya Naruto." Ucap Kakashi. " Setahuku prinsip kerja seorang hunter-nin adalah membunuh target di tempat. Jika mereka memerlukan bukti, mereka cukup memenggal kepala mereka sebagai bukti akurat." Jelas Naruto. " Menurutku juga begitu, maka cukup aneh jika hunter-nin itu membawa pergi tubuh Zabuza." Kata Kakashi. "Jadi bisa kau katakan Tazuna-san, mengapa kita bisa dikejar-kejar oleh para missing-nin? Terlebih lagi dikejar oleh Momocberlatihhi Zabuza, seorang dari _7 Pendekar pedang Legendaris dari Kirigakure_." Tanya Kakashi kepada Tazuna. "Maaf, saya hanya dapat menyewa misi dengan rank C dikarenakan kondisi keuangan dari Nami no Kuni sedang tidak stabil. Ini semua akibat ulah seorang pengusaha bernama Gatou yang menguasai wilayah perairan dan keuangan dari Nami no Kuni. Saya membuat jembatan ini agar perdagangan antara Nami no Kuni dengan Hi no Kuni berjalan dengan lancar. Namun, Gatou mengirim para bandit maupun missing-nin untuk menggagalkan pembangunan ini." Jelas Tazuna. "Jadi bagaimana, apakah kalian ingin melanjutkan misi atau tidak?" tanya Kakashi. " Sebaiknya kita terus saja melanjutkan misi ini." Kata Naruto. "Aku setuju" kata Sakura. " Hn" Kata (taulah siapa). "Arigato minna." Kata Tazuna. " Tak masalah, ttebayo. Ini sudah tugas kami sebagai shinobi." Kata Naruto.

.o..O..o.

Keesokan harinya, Kakashi mulai melatih tim 7 di sebuah hutan. Tapi, Naruto lebih ingin berjalan-jalan dari pada berlatih. Namun di tengah jalan, ia melihat sebuah reruntuhan desa di dekat Kirigakure no Sato. Karena penasaran, ia mendatangi reruntuhan desa tersebut. "Aku seperti kenal lambang ini." gumam Naruto. Ia pun mulai mesuk ke dalam reruntuhan itu semakin jauh. Ia memasuki sebuah gedung yang ternyata adalah gedung Uzukage. Di sana, ia melihat sebuah gulungan di atas sebuah meja. 'Ada sebuah gulungan di tengah reruntuhan seperti ini? Ini aneh. Pasti isi dari gulungan ini sangat penting' batinnya. Ia pun membuka gulungan tersebut, namun gulungan tersebut disegel dengan sebuah fuin tingkat tinggi. 'Gulungan ini disegel. Kira-kira apa kunci dari fuin ini ya?' batin Naruto.

Ia mulai memikirkan tentang reruntuhan desa yang ia datangi saat ini dan kunci dari segel fuin dari gulungan yang ia pegang saat ini. ' Kalau tidak salah lambang yang kulihat tadi adalah lambang klan Uzumaki, berarti ini adalah reruntuhan desa Uzushiogakure. Lalu jika ini benar reruntuhan desa Uzushiogakure, maka kunci dari fuin ini bisa saja adalah darah seorang Uzumaki. Sebaiknya kucoba membuka segel ini.' Batinnya. Ia menggigit jarinya dan meneteskan darahnya ke fuin tersebut. Tiba-tiba, segel fuin tersebut bereaksi dan terbuka. Naruto pun membaca isi dari gulungan tersebut,

"Bagi yang menemukan gulungan ini, mungkin saya telah gugur dan Uzushiogakure telah runtuh dalam perang dunia shinobi.

Uzushiogakure, desa yang terkenal akan sebuah klan yang menguasai teknik fuinjutsu tingkat tinggi yang bahkan bisa menyegel seekor biju, harus hancur dalam medan pertempuran.

Aliansi dari desa Kumogakure no Sato, Kirigakure no Sato, dan Iwagakure no Sato telah menyeret desa kita tercinta dalam peperangan.

Saya, Sandaime Uzukage selaku pemimpin tertinggi Uzushiogakure dan para shinobi desa telah berjuang sekuat tenaga untuk menyelamatkan desa.

Namun apa daya, kami telah gagal dalam peperangan ini.

Saya selaku Sandaime Uzukage ingin menyampaikan permintaan terakhir dari desa kami. Permintaan sekaligus impian dari seluruh warga desa Uzushiogakure untuk menciptakan kedamaian di dunia shinobi sesuai dari amanat sang Rikudo Sennin pada kita para shinobi.

Sandaime Uzukage

Uzumaki Arashi "

Naruto yang membaca gulungan ini mulai terharu dan ingin mewujudkan impian terakhir dari seluruh warga Uzushiogakure. Ia pun bertekad akan menghapus rantai kebencian yang ada di dunia shinobi ini. Dan mulai saat ini, Naruto memulai perjalanan takdirnya untuk menjadi pembawa kedamaian di dunia Shinobi.

~TBC~

Yeah... Sekian cerita awal dari fic The Fate ini. Mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan dalam penulisan fic ini. Untuk para readers sekalian, saya akan mengadakan voting mengenai pair dari Naruto di fic ini. Silahkan pilih dari nama-nama dibawah ini:

Hyuuga Hinata

Haruno Sakura

Uzumaki Karin

Konan

Yuki Haku

Dan lain-lain (silahkan readers sebutkan namanya disini)

Polling terbanyak akan menjadi pair Naruto di fic ini. Pilihan dari para readers dapat ditulis melalui reviews atau PM saya.

Mohon tinggalkan jejak para readers sekalian di fic ini berupa reviews.

Please Reviews.


	2. 旅の第一歩 First Step of the Journey

The Fate by Antonio de wizard

Disclaimer: Uzumaki Naruto made by Masashi Kishimoto

The Fate made by Antonio De Wizard

Genre: Adventure and Friendship

Rate : T

Pair : Naruto x ...

Warning : Semi canon, abal-abal, semi OOC, SKS(sistem Kebut Semalam), smart!Naru, strong!Naru, dll.

Summary : Namikaze Naruto adalah putra sang Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato _Sang Konohagakure no Kiiroi senko_ dan Uzumaki Kushina _Sang Red Habanero_. Setelah kedua orang tuanya meninggal pada saat umur 5 tahun, ia pun diasuh oleh Sandaime Hokage. Setelah menemukan sebuah gulungan di reruntuhan desa Uzushiogakure, ia mulai memenuhi takdirnya sebagai pembawa kedamaian di dunia shinobi.

A/N ; Hello minna, ketemu lagi dengan saya author dari fic ini. Pertama, saya mohon maaf karena pada chapter kemarin ada kesalahan dalam mempublish. Semoga tidak terjadi kesalahan yang sama di kemudian hari. Kedua, tolong bantu saya untuk menentukan pair untuk sang tokoh utama kita melalui polling dan reviews kalian semua para readers. So, please enjoy the story!

"blablabla"= human talk

'blablabla'= human think

" **blablabla"** = bijuu/summon talk

' **blablabla'** = biju/summon think

Chapter 2 : FIRST STEP OF THE JOURNEY

Setelah menutup kembali gulungan yang telah ditemukan sebelumnya, Naruto kembali menjelajahi reruntuhan gedung Uzukage itu. Saat menjelajahi reruntuhan itu, ia melihat sebuah segel fuin di sebuah dinding. 'Segel apa ini? Bagaimana bisa ada sebuah segel di reruntuhan gedung ini? Apa segel ini menyimpan sesuatu yang begitu penting?' batin Naruto. Kemudian, ia mulai membuka segel itu dengan darahnya dan seketika itu juga segel itu mengeluarkan cahaya. "HAAAAH... APA INI!? WOAHHHHHH!" Teriak Naruto yang terhisap ke dalam segel itu.

 **Sementara itu dengan Tim 7**

"Kakashi-sensei, apakah sensei tahu dimana Naruto?" tanya seorang gadis bersurai warna pink kepada gurunya. Seorang pria dangan rambut berwarna silver dan tegak menantang gravitasi yang kita ketahui adalah guru dari gadis itu hanya diam sambil membaca sebuah novel laknat buatan salah satu dari Legenda Sannin Konoha. "Sensei!" teriak gadis itu kepada senseinya namun sang guru hanya diam saja. "SENSEI!" Teriak gadis itu (lagi) sambil mengambil novel itu dari tangan sang guru. "Ada apa Sakura?" tanya sang guru kepada gadis itu. "Sekali lagi sensei seperti itu, maka akan kubakar buku ini." Ancam sang murid dengan aura hitam mengelilingi tubuhnya. 'Sial, sepertinya murdku ini dalam mode mengerikannya. Melihat hasil latihan sebelumnya, kekuatannya sangat mengerikan. Aku harus berhati-hati' batin sang guru dengan keringat dingin di pelipisnya. Sedangkan muridnya yang satu lagi, merupakan seorang pemuda dengan rambut raven bermodel err.. pantat ayam hanya bisa sweatdrop akan kejadian aneh bin nista yang dilakukan rekan satu timnya beserta Jounin Pembimbingnya. 'Mengapa aku harus masuk kedalam tim yang aneh bin nista bin ajaib ini? Bahkan guruku ini lebih nista dibandingkan dengan kau aniki.' Batin pemuda itu aka Sasuke.

 **Meanwhile**

"HUACHIMMM!" bersin seseorang yang merupakan kapten ANBU di dalam Kesatuannya. "Sialan! Siapa yang berani memuji kegantenganku!?" kata sang kapten ANBU aka Itachi sembari narsis. Semua bawahan dari Itachi hanya bisa sweatdrop mendengar perkataan sang Kapten ANBU. 'Kami-sama, mengapa kami harus memiliki kapten yang narsis seperti ini? Apa salah kami, Kami-sama?' batin seluruh bawahan dari Itachi.

 **Back to Tim 7**

"Jadi ada apa Sakura?" tanya sang guru aka Kakashi. "Apakah sensei tahu dimana Naruto seharian ini?" tanya gadis itu aka Sakura. "Ehmm... Aku tidak tahu ia dimana. Ia menghilang begitu saja seharian ini." Jawab Kakashi.

 **Back to Naruto in Uzushiogakure**

Sementara itu kembali ke reruntuhan Uzushiogakure no Sato, seorang pemuda bersurai pirang jabrik terbangun di sebuah ruangan rahasia. "Engh... Dimana aku?" kata pemuda itu aka Naruto. Ia mulai melihat sekeliling ruangan itu. Di dalam ruangan itu, terdapat banyak sekali gulungan jutsu dari berbagai elemen maupun rank. Selain gulungan jutsu, ada juga gulungan untuk pelatihan fuinjutsu termasuk jutsu teleportasi buatan Nidaime Hokage dan sang Yondaime Hokage aka _Konohagakure no kiiroi senkou_ yaitu Hiraishin no Jutsu. "Woah... Banyak sekali gulungan di sini! Apa ini adalah ruangan rahasia milik Uzukage?" gumam Naruto.

Tiba-tiba ruangan itu mulai bersinar terang. Lalu di dekat rak berisi gulungan jutsu katon, tampaklah seseorang yang menggunakan rompi Jounin khas dari desa Uzushiogakure dan berjubah merah dengan hiasan api putih di bawahnya (bayangin aja jubah dari Naruto sage saat melawan Pain). Di belakang jubah itu, terdapat serangkaian kanji bertuliskan "Sandaime Uzukage". "Ano... Anda siapa?" tanya Naruto karena heran dengan sosok itu. "Ehmm... bisa dibilang akulah Uzukage terakhir di Uzushiogakure karena Perang Dunia Shinobi Ketiga." Ucap sosok itu kepada Naruto. Naruto yang mendengar hal itu langsung terkejut akan perkataan sosok itu, mengingat ia baru saja selesai membaca gulungan atau surat wasiat dari sang Sandaime Uzukage itu. "A-Anda adalah Sandaime Uzukage, Uzumaki Arashi-sama" kata Naruto yang masih terkejut, namun kemudian ia telah memberi hormat pada sang Uzukage. "Jangan terlalu terkejut anak muda. Siapa kau, anak muda? Bagaimana kau bisa sampai di reruntuhan Uzushiogakure ini?" tanya sosok itu aka Arashi. " Perkenalkan saya Namikaze Naruto atau anda bisa memanggil saya Uzumaki Naruto atau Naruto saja. Saya adalah putra dari Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato sang _Konohagakure no kiiroi senkou_ dan Uzumaki Kushina, Sang _Akai Chiso no Habanero_ atau _The Red Death Habanero_." Ucap Naruto pada sang Uzukage.

Bagaimana Naruto bisa mengetahui tentang kedua orang tuanya? Itu dikarenakan Kyuubi no Yoko atau Kurama telah memberi tahu Naruto mengenai orang tuanya saat ia berumur 10 tahun. "Oh... begitu, berarti kau adalah putra dari putri kesayanganku yang sengaja ku bawa tinggal di Konoha." Ucap Arashi. "Ohhh." Ujar Naruto dengan ber'oh' ria.

10%...

20%...

45%...

75%...

100% _..._

"APA! Anda adalah ayah dari ibuku, berarti saya adalah cucu anda!" teriak Naruto saat sadar akan perkataan sang Sandaime Uzukage. Arashi yang mendengar hal itu hanya tertawa karena cucunya yang kurang menangkap perkataan darinya. "Urusai Jiji! Ada apa menemuiku? Kan jiji dan para Shinobi Uzushiogakure telah gugur di medan perang?" tanya Naruto.

Arashi yang mendengar hal itu, kembali serius dan menjelaskan beberapa hal kepada Naruto. " Begini Naruto, sebaiknya kau belajar menguasai jutsu-jutsu yang ada di sini termasuk seluruh kekkei genkai yang ada. Karena kamu telah mewarisi sebuah doujutsu terkuat sepajang masa yaitu Rinnegan. Hanya 2 orang dari klan kita yang berhasil membangkitkan dan menguasai Rinnegan tersebut. Yang pertama adalah Uzumaki Nagato, yang sekarang berada di Amegakure dan menjadi murid dari Jiraiya no Gama Sennin. Dan yang kedua adalah Jiji sendiri." Jelas Arashi.

"Lalu, bagaimana caraku untuk membangkitkan doujutsu tersebut?" tanya Naruto. " Alirkan chakra ke matamu, kemudian rasakan bagaimana perkembangan yang terjadi pada matamu." Ucap Arashi. Setelah mendengarkan penjelasan dari Arashi, Naruto mulai mengalirkan chakranya ke matanya. Beberapa saat kemudian, Mata blue shappire Naruto berubah menjadi mata berpola riak air berwarna ungu. "Bagaimana Naruto, apa yang kau rasakan?" tanya Arashi. "Aku merasakan kekuatan yang besar berada di mataku." Jawab Naruto. "Itulah Rinnegan, kamu harus berada disini kurang lebih 5 tahun untuk mempelajari seluruh jutsu ini termasuk jutsu-jutsu Rinnegan dan fuinjutsu." Ucap Arashi. "5 tahun!? Bagaimana dengan timku dan aku masih dalam misi?" tanya Naruto. Arashi yang mendengar hal itu berkata, "Jangan risau, 1 tahun di sini sama saja dengan 1 menit di dunia nyata. Jadi segera mulai latihannya, dan aku akan mengawasimu." Kata Arashi. "Ha'i." Jawab Naruto dengan mantap.

~TBC~

Yosh... Akhirnya selesai juga Chapter 2 ini. Bagaimana berniat untuk meninggalkan kesan mengenai Chapter ini? Sebelum itu saya masih membuka polling mengenai pairing karena masih banyak yang belum masuk. Kandidatnya ialah:

Hyuuga Hinata

Haruno Sakura

Uzumaki Karin

Konan

Yuki Haku

Dan lain-lain (silahkan readers sebutkan namanya disini)

Polling terbanyak akan menjadi pair Naruto di fic ini. Pilihan dari para readers dapat ditulis melalui reviews atau PM saya.

Mohon tinggalkan jejak para readers sekalian di fic ini berupa reviews.

Please Reviews.


	3. The Training and Battle at Nami no Kuni

The Fate by Antonio de wizard

Disclaimer: Uzumaki Naruto made by Masashi Kishimoto

The Fate made by Antonio De Wizard

Genre: Adventure and Friendship

Rate : T

Pair : Naruto x ...

Warning : Semi canon, abal-abal, semi OOC, SKS(sistem Kebut Semalam), smart!Naru, strong!Naru, overpowered!Naru, Rinne!Naru, dll.

Summary : Namikaze Naruto adalah putra sang Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato _Sang Konohagakure no Kiiroi senko_ dan Uzumaki Kushina _Sang Red Habanero_. Setelah kedua orang tuanya meninggal pada saat umur 5 tahun, ia pun diasuh oleh Sandaime Hokage. Setelah menemukan sebuah gulungan di reruntuhan desa Uzushiogakure, ia mulai memenuhi takdirnya sebagai pembawa kedamaian di dunia shinobi.

A/N: Hello minna, ketemu lagi dengan saya author dari fic ini. Terimakasih semuanya yang telah memperkenan diri untuk mereviews fic saya yang satu ini. Saatnya membalas reviews.

: lebih baik Naruto tidak terlalu over power, karena saat ini umur Naruto saja baru 12 tahun, udah bisa pake Kyuubi mode dan rinnegan... apa itu tidak terlalu berlebihan untuk anak berusia 12 tahun? **Ehm.. rencananya author hanya membuat naru menguasai rinnegan pada usia segitu. Tapi tidak akan ia gunakan hingga usia 17 tahun. Ia nanti hanya akan menggunakan jutsu-jutsu elemental dan juga seluruh kekkei genkai. Untuk Kurama mode, itu juga akan ia kuasai pada umur 16-17 tahun.**

Angga345: thor words nya tolong di tambahi, biar makin seru. **Baik akan kuusahakan.**

Ardian: hmm kalo boleh ngasih syaran mending jangan ambil tema latihan 1thun menjadi 1 menit didunia asli deh karena pasti naruto akan terlalu godly. **Untuk Godly, disini tidak sampai terlalu godly, kemungkinan hanya sampe overpower. Karena kapasitas chakra sang tokoh utama yang masih kurang, sehingga hanya beberapa jutsu yang bisa ia gunakan**

Dan terimakasih yang telah mempolling mengenai pair Naruto di fic ini. No need to taking along time, Please enjoy the Fic.

 **Special Thanks to : adam660,Angga342,Arif262,Chi no Ookami,Ero Azazel,Rr Elf,Uciha916,Uzumaki Danty, ,kainan,kuso no gaki, mikaze9930,muhammaducuf,prncess haru,senju herwan,surugaya chihaya,wisnataivonny,xkirakun,vira-hime, ,zhai beh,dan mitsuka katsurai. Dan juga untuk semua silent readers yang telah membaca fic saya.**

"blablabla"= human talk

'blablabla'= human think or telepathy

" **blablabla"** = bijuu/summon talk

' **blablabla'** = biju/summon think or telepathy

 **[Rasengan]** = Name jutsu or technique

Chapter 2 : The Training and Battle in Nami no Kuni

Di sebuah ruangan rahasia di reruntuhan Uzushiogakure, tampaklah seorang pemuda bersurai pirang jabrik sedang melakukan latihan berat untuk menguasai gulungan jutsu-jutsu yang ada di ruangan itu. Di dekat pemuda itu ada seorang pria yang umurnya sudah menginjak kepala lima berjubah merah dengan hiasan api putih di bawahnya. Pria itu sedang mengawasi dan melatih sang pemuda untuk bisa mengarungi jalan takdirnya dengan baik.

 **[Katon : Goka Mekkakyu (Fire release : Great fire Roar)]**

Kata pemuda itu sembari mengeluarkan jurus miliknya. Jutsu katon itu mul;ai melebar dan seperti membentuk sebuah dinding api dan tepat mengenai sasaran. " Bagaimana Jiji? Apa sudah cukup?" tanya sang pemuda sekaligus tokoh utama kita. Pria yang dipanggil Jiji itu berkata sesuatu sambil tersenyum bangga, "Bagus Naruto-kun, kau telah menguasai ninjutsu dengan sangat baik. Namun untuk doujutsu, fuinjutsu, dan hijutsu masih harus ditingkatkan lagi meski sudah cukup baik. Selain itu, kau juga harus meningkatkan staminamu. Karena kamu masih sering memboroskan chakra, sehingga sering membuatmu kelelahan."

Naruto yang mendengar itu cukup bangga, karena ia telah menguasai jutsu rank A maupun rank S pada umur 12 tahun, meski ia sering kelelahan dalam menguasai jutsu-jutsu tersebut. Itulah yang dilakukan Naruto dalam kurun waktu 5 tahun di ruangan itu. Meskipun di dalam ruangan itu 1 tahun sama dengan 1 menit di dunia nyata, tetap saja stamina yang ia punya masih seperti saat pertama latihan karena usianya yang masih muda. "Baik Jiji, sekarang aku harus kemabali pada rekan-rekanku tim 7 di Nami no Kuni untuk menyelesaikan misi yang diberikan oleh Hiruzen-jiji." Kata Naruto. "Dan terima kasih karena mau mengajarkanku semua gulungan-glungan ini selama 5 tahun ini, meski aku tau bahwa di dunia nyata aku hanya berlatih selama 5 menit." Lanjut Naruto. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Gunakanlah jutsu teleportasi milik ayahmu untuk sampai di sana. Lalu, kamu bawa semua gulungan ini dan masukkan ke dalam fuin penyimpanan di pergelangan tangan kirimu." Kata pria itu aka Arashi. "Ha'i" jawab Naruto.

Setelah mendapat izin dari sang kakek sekaligus seorang Uzukage terakhir, Naruto segera memasukkan seluruh perlengkapan ninjanya termasuk seluruh gulungan yang ada di ruangan itu ke dalam fuin penyimpanan miliknya. Setelah itu, ia melakukan handseal dan menghilang dalam kilatan kuning. 'Semoga berhasil Naruto.' Batin Arashi.

.o..O..o.

 **In Nami no Kuni (Kirigakure no sato and Mizu no Kuni territorial)**

Di sebuah tempat di Nami no kuni, muncul sebuah kilat kuning yang kemudian membentuk seorang pemuda bersurai pirang jabrik aka Naruto. 'Ini hutan di Nami no Kuni, mungkin ini adalah hutan dekat rumah dari Tazuna-san' batin Naruto. Ia berjalan menuju arah rumah Tazuna, ia mendengar sebuah teriakan dari arah rumah Tazuna. 'Ini suara dari Tsunami-san, putri dari Tazuna-san. Mungkin rumah itu diserang oleh bandit bayaran dari Gatou. Aku harus ke sana.' Batin Naruto. Ia pun membuat handseal dengan sangat cepat untuk melakukan jutsu teleportasi. "Hiraishin" gumam Naruto yang kemudian menghilang dalam kilatan kuning.

 **In Tazuna's Home**

"KAA-SAN!" teriak seorang anak laki-laki uang melihat tubuh dari ibunya yang bersimbah darah karena serangan dari bandit sewaan Gatou. "L-larilah Inari, cepat pergi s-sebelum mereka menangkapmu." Kata sang ibu aka Tsunami dengan lirih. Anak itu hanya bisa terisak mendengar perkataan dari ibunya. "Jangan khawatir bocah. Sebentar lagi kau akan bergabung dengan ibumu." Kata salah satu bandit itu sembari mengayunkan katana miliknya ke arah anak itu. Anak itu hanya bisa pasrah mengenai nasibnya. Sebelum katana itu mengenai tubuhnya, ia mendengarkan sebuah suara,

 **[Mokuton : Mokujoheki (Wood release : Wood wall)]**

Seketika itu juga, keluarlah beberapa batang kayu yang membentuk suatu dinding kayu dan melindungi anak itu dari tebasan katana para bandit. "Kau tak apa-apa, Inari?" tanya seorang pemuda yang muncul di sampingnya aka Naruto. "Arigatou Naruto-nii. Aku tak apa-apa." Kata sang bocah aka Inari. "Bagaimana Naruto-nii bisa sampai disini?" lanjut Inari bertanya pada Naruto. "Begini...

 **Flashback On**

 **Naruto POV**

Aku telah hampir sampai di dekat rumah Tazuna-san. Namun saat aku sedang berlari, aku mendengarkan teriakan. "KAA-SAN!" Suara itu! Aku kenal suara itu! 'Itu suara dari Inari, pasti telah terjadi sesuatu yang sangat buruk.' Batinku. Aku pun kembali merangkai handseal untuk segera sampai di sana dan menghilang kembali dalam kilatan kuning.

Sesampainya di dekat rumah Tazuna-san, aku melihat Tsunami-san tengah bersimbah darah dan Inari dalam bahaya karena ia hanya pasrah saat seorang bandit mengayunkan katana miliknya ke arah Inari. 'Ini tidak boleh dibiarkan.' Batinku. Aku pun segera merangkai handseal dengan sangat cepat dan mengucapkan nama jutsu yang kugunakan.

 **[Mokuton : Mokujoheki (Wood release : Wood wall)]**

Seketika itu juga, mucul beberapa balok kayu an membentuk dinding kayu untuk melinungi Inari. "Kau tak apa-apa, Inari?" tanyaku padanya. Inari yang melihatku sepertinya langsung memiliki harapan tinggi padaku untuk melindunginya. "Arigatou Naruto-nii, aku tak apa-apa." katanya padaku.

 **Naruto POV End**

 **Flashback Off**

.o..O..o.

Setelah menjelaskan itu pada Inari, Naruto kembali melihat banit-nadit sewaan Gatou itu. "Grr... Siapa kau bocah?" tanya salah satu bandit itu. "Aku? Aku adalah malaikat maut kalian." kata Naruto dengan seringaian tipis, eh ralat... sangat tipis. "Sialan! Kuhajar kau!" kata bandit itu sembari mengayunkan katana miliknya ke arah leher Naruto. Naruto yang melihat itu, segera mengeluarkan kunai bercabang tiga miliknya dari dalam fuin penyimpanannya dan menangkis tebasan bandit itu. "Hebat juga kau bocah." kata bandit itu. Naruto yang telah menangkis serangan itu, segeramembuat handseal.

 **[Fuuton : Shinku renppa (Wind release : a thousand blades of wind)]**

Setelah mengucapkan nama jutsunya, keluar sebuah hembusan angin yang sangat kuat dan dashyat. Jika diteliti lebih jauh, terdapat ribuan pedang yang terbuat dari angin dan mengarah pada para bandit itu.

SRATT! SRATT! JRASHHH!

"ARGHHH!" teriak para bandit yang kemudian tewas seketika setelah terkena jutsu tingkat A itu dan menyisakan satu orang yang tadi ingin menebas Inari dengan katana miliknya. Orang itu terlihat menyedihkan. Pakaiannya yang terkoyak-koyak terkena serangan Naruto, ada juga luka sayatan di sana-sini. "A-ampun tuan maafkan saya. Saya hanya menjalankan perintah dari Gatou karena kebutuhan ekonomi saya. Saya akan segera pergi." kata bandit itu. "Baiklah kuberi waktu 1 menit untuk pergi dari sini." balas Naruto. Bandit itu segera pergi dari tempat itu. Namun sebelum sempat pergi, Naruto berkata sambil merangkai handseal, "Time out". Setelah itu, ia berkata lagi,

 **[Fuuton : Shinkuujin]**

Naruto menghembuskan chakra berelemen angin itu pada kunai bermata tiga milknya dan melemparkannya ke kepala bandit itu.

JLEBB! JRASHH!

"ARGHHHH!" teriak bandit itu kemudian tewas seketika. Inari yang melihat itu hanya syok karena melihat pembunuhan yang cukup sadis baginya. "Maaf Inari, aku harus memperlihatkan hal seperti ini kepadamu." kata Naruto. "Tak apa-apa Naruto-nii. Sepertinya Naruto-nii harus membantu rekan-rekan nii-san di jembatan buatan jii-san." kata Inari. "Baiklah kalau begitu, aku harus pergi. Kamu jaga ibumu, kalau perlu sembuhkanlah ibumu juga ya. Aku akan meninggalkan chi bunshin milikku di sini." kata Naruto sembari menggigit jarinya hingga berdarah. Setelah meneteskan darahnya, ia membuat handseal

 **[Ninpou : Chi Bunshin no Jutsu (Ninja Art : Blood clone technique)]**

POFF!

Muncul satu chi bunshin di samping Naruto. Kemudian, Naruto pergi menggunakan sunshinnya dan menghilang dalam pusaran angin.

 **In the Bridge**

TRANK! TRANK! TRANK!

Terdengar suara dentingan antara ua logam yang beradu. Di atas jembatan, 2 orang tengah beradu pedang dengan kunai di dalam kabut. Yang satu adalah seorang pria berumur 30 tahun dengan sebuah zanbatou yang berukuran cukup besar dan masuk dalam salah satu dari ketujuh pedang legendaris. Dia adalah Zabuza Momochi yang memiliki julukan _Kirigakure no kijin_ (The devil from Kirigakure) dan juga zanbatounya Kubikiribocho. Dan yang satunya lagi adalah seorang pria bersurai silver dan menantang gravitasi. Memiliki mata khas dari klan Uchiha di bagian kiri. Ia adalah seorang pahlawan dalam Perang Shinobi ketiga dalam kejadian Jembatan Kannabi. Ia adalah Hatake Kakashi yang juga dijuluki _Kakashi no Sharingan_ dan seorang copy-nin. Di bagian lain jembatan, terdapat seorang pemuda berambut raven yang terjebak di dalam sebuah kubah yang terbuat dari cermin es. Pemuda dengan model rambut pantat ayam ini sedang terluka parah karena serangan senjata berbentuk senbon. Sedangkan temannya, seorang gadis bersurai pink sedang melindungi seorang pria yang sudah lanjut usia yang diyakini sebagai klien dari para shinobi tersebut. Di dalam cermin es tersebut, tampaklah seorang gadis dengan topeng hunter-nin sedang memegang sebuah senbon. "Kali ini akan kuakhiri." kata gadis itu. Gadis itu mulai merangkai handseal dan melemparkan senbonnya.

 **[Hyoton : Sensatsu Suisho ( Ice release : Ice needle )]**

Cermin-cermin es itu mulai merefleksikan gadis itu dan gadis itu melemparkan jarum-jarum senbon yang terlapisi es ke arah pemuda itu.

TRANK! TRANK! TRANK!

Sebelum senbon-senbon itu menyentuh pemuda berambut raven itu, muncul seorang pemuda bersurai pirang jabrik dari dalam pusaran angin dan menangkis senbon-senbon itu engan kunai miliknya. "Kau tak apa-apa, Sasuke?" tanya pemuda itu aka Naruto kepada pemuda di sebelahnya. "Hn" jawab pemuda itu secara ambigu. "Haah... kau tetap saja seperti itu, Teme." kata Naruto. "Hn" jawab sang pemuda itu secara ambigu (lagi). ' Nih anak kagak punya kata-kata lain apa?' batin Naruto yang sweatdrop mendengar jawaban dari pemuda itu aka Sasuke. Naruto kemudian merankai handseal dan berkata pada Sasuke, "Kita hancurkan kubah ini dengan serangan gabungan kita Teme." "Baiklah, dobe." Balas Sasuke sembari merangkai handseal.

 **[Fuuton : Daitoppa (Wind release : the wind Wave)]**

 **[Katon : Goukakyu no Jutsu ( Fire Release : Fire ball technique)]**

Serangan gabungan elemen api dengan angin itu membentuk sebuah kobaran api yang cukup besar dan menghancurkan kubah itu. "Ugh.. Lumayan juga kalian." kata gadis itu yang sempat terkena serangan gabungan kedua rekan satu tim tersebut. "Namun, sepertinya pertarungan kita cukup sampai di sini." lanjut gadis itu yang kemudian menghilang dengan sunshinnya. ' Sepertinya ada yang aneh dengan gadis itu. Aku harus ke tempat Kakashi-sensei' batin Naruto. "Teme, segera menuju ke tempat Sakura dan juga Tazuna-san agar kau bisa memulihkan lukamu. Aku akan pergi ke tempat Kakashi-sensei berada." kata Naruto. "terserah kau saja dobe." kata Sasuke. "Aku pergi dulu teme." kata Naruto yang kemudian menghilang dengan sunshin angin miliknya.

.o..O..o.

 **Meanwhile in Kakashi place (a few minute ago)**

Di tempat Kakashi, kabut masih menutupi tempat itu. Di dalam kabut, seorang pria bernama Zabuza masih menyerang Kakashi dengan zanbatou miliknya. Untuk mengatasi serangan Zabuza, ia menggigit jarinya hingga berdarah dan segera membuat handseal.

 **[Ninpou : Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Ninja Art : Summoning Technique)]**

Di sekitar tubuh Kakashi, muncul para anjing ninja dengan hitai-ate berlambang shinobi dan segera menyerang Zabuza alam kabut dengan bantuan penciuman mereka. Para anjing ninja itu menggigit tubuh Zabuza dan membuatnya tidak bisa menghindari serangan dari Kakashi, sementara Kakashi kembali membuat handseal.

 **[Raiton : raikiri (Lightning release : Lightning blade)]**

Kilatan petir mulai bermunculan di tangan kanan Kakashi dan membentuk seperti sebuah pedang petir. Kakashi segera berlari menuju Zabuza dan bersiap menusuk jantung Zabuza dengan Raikiri. Namun, sebelum jutsu itu menembus jantung Zabuza, tiba-tiba datanglah seorang gadis dengan topeng hunter-nin itu dan melindungi Zabuza dari serangan Kakashi. "Haku... M-mengapa kau melakukan ini?" tanya Zabuza pada gadis bernama Haku tersebut. " Tak apa=apa, Z-Zabuza-sama. I-ini sebagai b-balas budiku karena Zabuza-sama menolongku saat pembantaian klan Yuki." kata Haku dengan terbata.

Kakashi yang melihat itu hanya syok karena teringat akan kejadian rekan satu timnya dulu dan juga orang yang disayanginya. Kejadian kematian Rin kembali terngiang dalam ingatan Kakashi. Kejadian yang sama, di mana ia menusuk jantung orang lain dengan jutsu yang sama karena orang itu melindungi orang lain. "Rin..." gumam Kakashi lalu mencabut tangannya dari tubuh Haku sehingga tampaklah sebuah lubang di dadanya. Naruto yang sampai di sebelah Kakashi juga syok melihat musuhnya tadi mengorbankan nyawanya bagi Zabuza. ' Jadi itu yang ia masksud dengan pertempuran tadi.' Batin Naruto.

"HUAHAHAHA... Sepertinya kau gagal melaksanakan tugasmu Zabuza." kata seorang pria bertubuh pendek yang dikelilingi para bandit dan missing-nin itu. Zabuza, Kakashi, dan Naruto yang mendengar tawa tersebut segera melihat pria itu. "Gatou.." kata Zabuza dengan geram melihat pria bertubuh pendek itu. "Woi bocah, pinjamkan aku kunai milikmu." kata Zabuza pada Naruto. "Tidak usah Zabuza-san, biar aku yang menghabisi mereka." kata Naruto dengan percaya diri. "Apa kau yakin Naruto?" tanya Kakashi pada muridnya itu. "Sangat yakin, sensei." kata Naruto.

Naruto segera melangkah ke depan Zabuza. "HAHAHA... Apa yang ingin kau lakukan bocah?" tanya salah satu bandit itu. Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya diam sambil mengambil sebuah kunai bermata tiga dari fuin penyimpanannya. 'I-itukan kunai khas milik Minato-sensei?' Batin Kakashi. Kemudian, Naruto melemparkannya an membuat handseal.

 **[Tajuu Kunai Kagebunshin no Jutsu (Multiple kunai Shadow clonew technique)]**

Seketika itu juga, kunai yang tadinya hanya satu menjadi ratusan buah kunai. "HAHAHA... Apa kau pikir kami akan kalah dengan serangan seperti ini?" tanya salah satu missing-nin sembari menghindari lesatan kunai itu. Naruto yang melihat itu hanya menyeringai dan mengambil kunai bermata tiga lagi. Setelah itu, ia membuat handseal.

 **[Hiraishin (Flying Thunder God)]**

Setelah mengatakan nama jutsunya, ia mengilang dalam kilatan kuning. 'M-mustahil. Darimana Naruto bisa mempelajari jurus Hiraishin? Apa ini berkat ia menghilang dalam latihan bersama tim itu.' batin Kakashi yang terkejut melihat Naruto menggunakan jutsu andalan senseinya. 'Di mana bocah itu?' batin para bandit itu.

JRAASH! JRASH! JRASH!

"ARGHHH!" teriak para antek-antek Gatou saat diserang oleh Naruto dengan teknik 'Flying Thunder God' miliknya. Hanya dalam waktu beberapa detik, para antek-antek Gatou itu tewas seketika dengan keadaan mengenaskan. 'I-itu adalah teknik yang mengerikan.' Batin Zabuza yang syok melihat pembantaian massal yang dilakukan oleh Naruto. 'Sial, seberapa kuat kau dobe.' Batin Sasuke yang baru saja sampai di tempat Kakashi. 'Mengerikan.' Batin Sakura dan Tazuna.

Gatou yang melihat itu langsung ciut nyalinya melihat pembantaian yang dilakukan oleh Naruto. "A-ampun tuan. T-tolong lepaskan aku dan akan kuberikan semua uangku kepadamu." Kata Gatou pada Naruto. "Uang tidak akan mengembalikan nyawa yang telah melayang. Kau tidak dapat mengerti bagaimana rasanya kehilangan orang yang sangat kau sayangi. Sebaiknya kau diam saja." Kata Naruto pada Gatou. "Lakukan apa yang akan kau lakukan padanya Zabuza-san." Lanjut Naruto pada Zabuza. Zabuza yang mendengar hal itu segera menebaskan zanbatounya kepada Gatou.

JRASH!

"ARGHHH!" teriak Gatou yang kemudian tewas seketika. Naruto, Zabuza, dan Kakashi segera kembali ke tempat Tazuna sambil membawa jenazah Haku. Namun, tiba-tiba Naruto ditarik paksa ke dalam mindscapenya.

 **MINDSCAPE**

Naruto sekarang berada di sebuah tempat seperti tempat pembuangan air. Naruto segera melangkah menyusuri lorong itu hingga tiba di depan sebuah jeruji raksasa yang mengurung sang Bijuu terkuat, Kyuubi no Yokou atau Kurama.

"Ada apa Kurama? Mengapa kau memanggilku ke sini?" Tanya Naruto pada Kurama. **"Aku akan memberitahukan kepadamu cara untuk membangkitkan gadis itu."** Kata Kurama. "Benarkah itu Kurama? Bagaimana caranya? Cepat beritahu kepadaku." Tanya Naruto dengan mata berbinar. Kurama yang mendengar hal itu malah menyeringai ala rubah miliknya. **"Apakah Jinchurikiku ini memiliki perasaan terhadap gadis yang baru saja ia temui pada saat pertempuran?"** Tanya Kurama dengan seringai khas rubah miliknya.

Naruto yang mendengar itu malah berkata, "Apa yang kau bilang bola bulu? Seenaknya saja kau berkata itu. Aku hanya ingin Zabuza-san terlihat gembira dengan kembalinya Haku, karena Haku adalah orang yang disayangi oleh Zabuza dan aku tidak mau Zabuza-san mengalami hal yang sama seperti yang kualami." Kata Naruto kepada Kurama. **'Kau memang bocah yang menarik Naruto.'** Batin Kurama. **"Baiklah, aku akan memberitahukan caranya. Pertama, alirkan chakra berelemen angin pada gadis itu. Kemudian, alirkan chakra elemen air pada gadis itu untuk membentuk kekkei genkai Hyouton. Terakhir, alirkan chakra milikku untuk menyembuhkan luk gadis itu. Namun jika kau ingin memilih cara instan, gunakan jurus '** **Gedo: Rinne Tensei no Jutsu' tapi konsekuensinya adalah kematian."** Kata Kurama pada Naruto.

"Lebih baik menggunakan cara yang memakan waktu yang cukup lama, daripada harus mengurbankan nyawaku karena kedaimaian belum tercipta di dunia shinobi ini. Aku tidak akan mati, sebelum kedamaian tercipta di dunia ini." Kata Naruto dengan mantap. **"Baiklah, sebelum itu kau harus mengikat kontrak denganku sebagai hewan kuchiyose milikmu. Tulis namamu dengan darah ke gulungan kontrak ini."** Kata Kurama ke Naruto. "Untuk apa kau membuat kontrak denganku Kurama?" Tanya Naruto. **"Bodoh! Ini adalah cara agar gurumu itu tidak curiga mengenai chakra milikku yang keluar dari dalam tubuhku. Lagipula kau telah merubah susunan fuin dalam Hakke fuin ini sehingga aku bisa leluasa keluar masuk tubuhmu."** Kata Kurama sembari sweatdrop karena jinchurikinya terkadang sangat jenius melebihi klan Nara namun dapat idiot dalam waktu bersamaan.

Naruto kemudian menanda tangani kontrak itu dan keluar dari mindscape miliknya.

 **MINDSCAPE End**

.o..O..o.

Kemudian, Naruto bertanya pada para shinobi yang ada di situ, "Siapa di antara kalian yang memiliki chakra berelemen air?". Zabuza yang mendengar perkataan Naruto segera maju ke hadapan Naruto. Naruto yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum sembari berkata, "Baiklah Zabuza-san, mari kita bangkitkan kembali Haku dengan chakra kita. Namun, sebelum itu aku harus memanggil kuchiyose milikku.". Kemudian ia membuat handseal dan berkata,

 **[Kuchiyose no Jutsu : Kurama (Summoning Technique : Kurama)]**

Setelah itu, muncul seekor rubah berekor sembilan dengan mata berwarna merah ruby. Lalu, Naruto dan Zabuza segera melakukan ritual penyelamatan Haku.

 **Naruto POV**

Setelah aku meng-kuchiyose Kurama, aku dan Zabuza-san segera mengalirkan chakra kami yang akan membentuk kekkei genkai Hyouton dan dibantu oleh Kurama yang mengalirkan chakra miliknya untuk menyembuhkan luka dalam maupun luar yang dialami oleh Haku. "Zabuza-san, apa kau masih memiliki jumlah chakra yang cukup? Karena ini akan memakan chakra sebesar 40%." Kataku padanya. "Sepertinya itu cukup, aku masih memiliki chakra sebesar 60% setelah melawan gurumu." Jawabnya. Kami pun kembali mengalirkan chakra pada Haku hingga suasana di sekitar kami menjadi sangat dingin dan sepertinya cara ini berhasil. 'Kurama, apakah guruku terlihat curiga saat ia melihatmu? Aku masih harus fokus terhadap pemberian chakra ini.' Kataku melalui telepati. **'sepertinya ia sedikit kaget, namun sekarang ia tidak terlihat kaget. Mungkin ia mengetahui bahwa kita telah berpartner, Gaki'** kata Kurama.

Seketika itu juga, luka pada jantung Haku mulai menutup dan aku merasakan bahwa jantungnya juga mulai berdetak. Kemudian, ia mulai bernapas dan membuat aku dan Zabuza-san lega karena cara yang kami lakukan berhasil membangkitkan Haku.

 **Naruto POV End**

Saat itu juga, mata Haku mulai terbuka. Ia bingung karena terakhir yang ia ingat, ia sedang melindungi Zabuza dari serangan Kakashi. "Ada apa ini? Mengapa aku masih hidup? Bukannya aku tadi melindungi Zabuza-sama?" tanya Haku pada semua orang yang ada di situ. Namun bukanlah jawaban yang ia dapat, melainkan sebuah pelukan dari siapa lagi kalu bukan Zabuza yang sebelumnya khawatir terhadap keadaan Haku. Naruto yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum dan melakukan handseal untuk mengembalikan Kurama.

 **[Kuchiyose no Jutsu : Kurama : Kai (Summoning Technique : Kurama : Release)]**

Seketika itu juga, Kurama menghilang dari pandangan semua orang. "Zabuza-san, apakah kau dan Haku akan ikut bersama kami ke desa Konohagakure?" tanya Sakura pada Zabuza. "Ehm.. Mungkin aku akan berada di Nami no Kuni terlebih dahulu sebelum ke sana." Kata Zabuza. "Baiklah kalau begitu, Tazuna-san kami mohon undur diri karena misi kami telah selesai.' Kata Kakashi. "Baiklah, arigatou minna-san." Kata Tazuna.

 **SKIP TIME**

Naruto dan tim 7 telah selesai bersiap-siap untuk kembali ke Konoha setelah menyembuhkan Sasuke dari lukanya akibat pertarungan melawan Haku. "Baiklah Tazuna-san, kami pergi dulu." Kata Naruto. "Arigatou Naruto-kun. Dan sebagai tanda penghormatan kami atas pengabdianmu dalam mengalahkan Gatou, maka jembatan yang baru saja kubangun ini akan kuberi nama **The Great Naruto Bridge**." Kata Tazuna. "Tidak usah seperti itu, Tazuna-san." Kata Naruto sembari menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Kemudian, Naruto dan yang lainnya segera melakukan perjalanan kembali menuju Konoha.

~TBC~

Hahh... Akhirnya chapter 3 telah selesai. Bisa dibilang ini adalah chapter yang cukup panjang yang pernah saya buat selama sebagai author. Nah, kali ini aku akan memberi tahu hasil polling sementara:

Hyuuga Hinata=9

Haruno Sakura=6

Uzumaki Karin=6

Konan=-

Yuki Haku=1

Yamanaka Ino=4

Hyuuga Hanabi=1

Silahkan polling sebanyak-banyaknya agar kunoichi kesukaanmu masuk dalam pairing Naruto. Polling akan saya tutup saat Arc Shippuden berlangsung. So, keep vote and help me to know the good pair for Naruto. Sekian dari saya pada chap ini, dan jangan lupa untuk meninggalkan jejak kalian pada fic ini. So, Please reviews.


	4. The New Shinobi of Konohagakure

The Fate by Antonio de wizard

Disclaimer: Uzumaki Naruto made by Masashi Kishimoto

The Fate made by Antonio De Wizard

Genre: Adventure and Friendship

Rate : T

Pair : Naruto x ...

Warning : Semi canon, abal-abal, semi OOC, SKS(sistem Kebut Semalam), smart!Naru, strong!Naru, overpowered!Naru, Rinne!Naru, dll.

Summary : Namikaze Naruto adalah putra sang Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato _Sang Konohagakure no Kiiroi senko_ dan Uzumaki Kushina _Sang Red Habanero_. Setelah kedua orang tuanya meninggal pada saat umur 5 tahun, ia pun diasuh oleh Sandaime Hokage. Setelah menemukan sebuah gulungan di reruntuhan desa Uzushiogakure, ia mulai memenuhi takdirnya sebagai pembawa kedamaian di dunia shinobi.

A/N: Hello minna, ketemu lagi dengan saya author dari fic ini. Maaf jika saya tidak sempat update beberapa minggu yang lalu. Karena saya tidak boleh pergi ke warnet. Jadi, saya baru bisa update sekarang. Terimakasih semuanya yang telah memperkenan diri untuk mereviews fic saya yang satu ini. Saatnya membalas reviews.

X men: rencana tamat sampe chap brp nih..? Jgn sampe kaya fic yg laen sampe chap 10 s/d 20 udeh HIATUS atau Discontinues.. **Untuk** **tamat chapter berapa** **kurang** **tahu. Sebaliknya, fic** **ini** **tidak** **akan hiatus karena** **saya** **telah** **mempersiapkan** **sekuel** **dari** **fic** **ini.**

Mikaze9930: masih ada typo meskipun sedikit, yang lainya sudah perfect. **Arigatou** **mikaze-san, semoga** **mikaze-san menyukai** **fic** **buatan** **saya** **ini. Terus follow fic** **saya** **ya.**

Unknown name : Per chapternya ditambahin dikit. Humornya agak kurang. Trus bagian yang di skip terlalu banyak jdi ceritanya kurang banyak. Bagian alur ceritanya dibedakan dengan yang asli. Jangan terlalu mirip. Pairnya Sakura aja deh, soalnya kalo pair hinata malah masuk ke alur cerita asli lagi. Gregetnya tambahin dong. Itu menurutku, maaf kalau menyinggung #unknownname #you_know_who_am_i **Untuk** **menambah word untuk** **setiap chapter masih** **saya** **usahakan. Untuk** **bagian yang di skip, saya** **masih** **bingung** **untuk** **menentukan** **alur** **sehingga** **masih** **sama** **seperti** **dicanon. Tapi** **mulai chapter ini, alur** **sudah** **masuk** **ke** **dalam** **alur** **buatan** **saya. Untuk** **humornya, saya** **memang** **sedikit** **kurang** **dalam humor. Mungkin unknown-san dapat** **membantu** **saya** **dalam** **memasukkan humor dalam** **fic** **saya. Mungkin** **itu** **saja, arigatou** **atas** **sarannya.**

Untuk masalah hasil polling tentang pair Naruto sementara, dapat anda lihat diakhir chapter ini. NO NEED TO TAKE A LONG TIME, PLEASE ENJOY THE STORY!

"blablabla"= human talk

'blablabla'= human think

" **blablabla"** = bijuu/summon talk

' **blablabla'** = biju/summon think

 **Before…**

 **in The Fate**

 **SKIP TIME**

Naruto dan tim 7 telah selesai bersiap-siap untuk kembali ke Konoha setelah menyembuhkan Sasuke dari lukanya akibat pertarungan melawan Haku. "Baiklah Tazuna-san, kami pergi dulu." Kata Naruto. "Arigatou Naruto-kun. Dan sebagai tanda penghormatan kami atas pengabdianmu dalam mengalahkan Gatou, maka jembatan yang baru saja kubangun ini akan kuberi nama **The Great Naruto Bridge**." Kata Tazuna. "Tidak usah seperti itu, Tazuna-san." Kata Naruto sembari menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Kemudian, Naruto dan yang lainnya segera melakukan perjalanan kembali menuju Konoha.

Chapter 4 : The new Shinobi of Konohagakure and meet The Guardian beast

Setelah melewati perbatasan Nami no Kuni dengan Hi no Kuni, mereka singgah sebentar di sebuah onsen di daerah perbatasan Hi no Kuni dengan Mizu no Kuni. "Uaah….. Leganya.." Kata Naruto sembari berendam di permandian air panas di dalam onsen itu. "Hn" gumam seseorang dengan nada datar (You know who is this?). "Terserah kau saja, Teme" kata Naruto dengan nada malas. "Hn" gumam orang itu (lagi). "Yare-yare, kalian terlalu bersemangat." Kata Kakashi yang tak lepas dengan novel laknat karangan seorang ero-sennin. (Jiraiya: "Woi..thor, kok nama gue disebut-sebut. Pake sebutan yang itu lagi, guekan bukan hanya mesum tapi super mesum." Author (Sweatdrop) : "Itu sama aja kalee.. Udah ngak usah rebut, jatah loe masih lama" #oke lupakan hal tadi.)

"Diam kau ero-sensei/Hn" jawab mereka berdua. Kakashi yang mendengar itu hanya sweatdrop. 'Memangnya aku semesum itu?' batin pria keturunan Sakumo itu. (Nyadar dong kakashi. #plakk) Ketenangan mereka seketika terganggu oleh serangan 20 missing-nin yang berasal dari Kirigakure dan Konohagakure."Kozuki Inu,dari rank-B missing-nin dari Kirigakure dan Ryutaro Nogami, rank-B missing-nin dari Konohagakure, apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" Tanya Kakashi yang sudah mengenakan pakaian Elite Jounin khas Konohagakure miliknya. "Kami ke sini untuk merampas barang bawaan kalian, jadi serahkan barang bawaan kalian." Kata Ryutaro. "Biarkan aku saja yang akan mengalahkannya Kakashi-sensei." Ucap Naruto. "Kau yakin?" tanya Kakashi. "Sangat yakin. Aku akan menggunakan jurus andalan ayahku" Jawab Naruto dengan mantap. 'Apakah Naruto telah mengetahui kebenaran mengenai orang tuanya?' Batin Kakashi. Kemudian, Naruto mengeluarkan kunai bercabang tiga dari fuin penyimpanan miliknya. Lalu, melemparkannya ke arah missing-nin itu dan merapal handseal.

 **[Hiraishin : Jikū Shippū Senkō Ren no Dan Zero Shiki (Flying thunder God Technique : Yellow flash storm zero style)]**

Setelah itu, muncul sebuah bunshin di sebelah Naruto dan langsung menyerang dengan Hiraishin sementara Naruto yang asli membuat sebuah rasengan. 'I-itu rasengan, sejak kapan ia bisa menguasai jurus itu?' batin Kakashi. Satu per satu missing-nin tumbang oleh serangan bunshin Naruto, sementara sang bunshin membawa missing-nin terakhir aka Ryutaro ke depan Naruto yang asli. Setelah bunshin Naruto dan Ryutaro ada di depan Naruto, Naruto segera menghantamkan rasengan miliknya ke Ryutaro.

 **[Rasengan]**

"Arghhh...!" teriakan pilu yang keluar dari mulut Ryutaro menjadi teriakan terakhir dalam hidupnya. Setelah itu, Naruto kembali ke tim 7. "Yare-yare, kau terlalu bersemangat, Naruto." Kata Kakashi. "Kau terlalu pamer, dobe." Tambah Sasuke. "Hn" balas Naruto dengan nada datar. "Woi.. dobe, itu adalah trademark milikku." Balas Sasuke dengan OOC. "Hn" balas Naruto (lagi). "Terserah kau saja, dobe." Kata Sasuke dengan malas. "Hn" balas Naruto (lagi dan lagi). Kakashi dan Sakura yang mendengar itu malah sweatdrop sembari membatin, ' Apa kepribadian mereka tertukar?'. "Sebaiknya kita kembali ke desa untuk melaporkan hasil misi kepada Hokage-sama." Kata Kakashi setelah pulih dari sweatdropnya. "Ha'i/Hn" balas mereka. Mereka segera bergegas pergi ke desa.

.o..O..o.

 **In Konohagakure no Sato (Hi no Kuni's Capital city)**

Setelah sampai di depan gerbang desa, mereka disambut oleh penjaga gerbang terlama sepanjang masa, Izumo dan Kotetsu. "Selamat datang kembali di desa Konoha, tim 7." Kata Izumo dengan ramah. Tim 7 yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum kecuali Sasuke yang mengeluarkan senyuman tipis dan Kakashi yang mengeluarkan eye smile miliknya. "Baiklah tim 7, kalian diberikan waktu liburan selama 2 hari sampai pemberitahuan lebih lanjut. Sementara aku akan melapor kepada Hokage-sama." Kata Kakashi yang kemudian menghilang dengan sunshin miliknya. 'Hah... Langsung pergi aja dia.' Batin mereka bertiga yang kemudian pergi ke apartemen masing-masing.

 **In Hokage Building**

Di gedung Hokage, Sandaime Hokage aka Sarutobi Hiruzen sedang membaca novel bersampul warna orange karangan muridnya. Dengan wajah mesum dan tisu yang menyumpal hidungnya, ia membaca novel itu sampai seseorang mengetuk pintu kantornya. TOK.. TOK.. TOK.. . Mendengar suara seseorang mengetuk pintu kantornya, ia segera memasukkan buku novel laknat miliknya ke dalam lacinya. "Masuk!" titah sang orang nomer satu di desa Konoha itu. Kemudian, masuklah seseorang berambut silver tegak menantang gravitasi. "Ternyata kau Kakashi. Ada apa?" tanya Hiruzen. "Saya hanya ingin melaporkan hasil misi dari tim 7 kali ini, Hokage-sama." Kata Kakashi. Hiruzen yang mendengar hal ini tersenyum dan berkata, "Bagaimana hasilnya Kakashi?". "Mereka berhasil dengan sangat baik, Hokage-sama. Tapi, saya ingin mengatakan sesuatu mengenai Naruto." Balas Kakashi. "Naruto? Memangnya ada apa dengannya?" tanya Hiruzen dengan nada heran.

"Dalam misi kali ini, Naruto menghilang dalam latihan bersama tim 7. Namun pada saat pelaksanaan misi, Naruto datang dan membantu Sasuke melawan partner dari Zabuza Momochi. Kemudian, ia menggunakan sunshin untuk pergi ke arahku. Setelah itu, ia menggunakan Hiraishin untuk melawan sepasukan besar bandit dan missing-nin sewaan gatou. Berhasil membangkitkan kembali partner dari Zabuza dan menyadarkan Zabuza. Kemudian pada saat kembali ke desa, ia menggunakan teknik 'badai kilat kuning' milik Yondaime-sama dan rasengan saat melawan 20 missing-nin yang menghadang jalan kami." Jelas Kakashi dengan panjang lebar. Hiruzen yang mendengar hal itu hanya terkejut saat mengetahui Naruto telah menguasai dua jutsu andalan dari ayahnya. 'Kalian pasti bangga melihat hal ini, Minato.. Kushina..' batin Hiruzen.

 **Meanwhile in front of the village gate**

Di depan gerbang desa, tampaklah dua orang shinobi. Yang satu adalah seorang pria dengan zanbatou besar di tangannya, sementara yang satunya lagi adalah seorang gadis yang selalu membawa senbon. Kali ini mereka tidak menggunakan hitai-ate Kirigakure. Mereka disambut dengan baik oleh shinobi yang sangat setia dengan pekerjaan mereka sebagai penjaga gerbang. "Selamat datang di desa Konoha, shinobi-san." Kata Kotetsu. Kedua shinobi itu tersenyum dan salah satu dari mereka bertanya pada Izumo dan Kotetsu, "Ano.. shinobi-san, bisa beritahu di mana lokasi kantor Hokage berada?". "Oh.., dari sini lurus saja kemudian jika bertemu dengan sebuah gedung dengan lambang hi, itu gedungnya." Jelas Izumo. "Arigatou shinobi-san." Kata gadis itu. Mereka langsung berjalan mengikuti petunjuk dari Izumo.

 **Back to Hokage Building**

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan Zabuza? Apakah mereka jadi untuk berada di desa ini?" Tanya Hiruzen. Sebelum Kakashi menjawab, tiba-tiba mereka mendengar ketukan dari pintu ruangan Hokage, "Masuk!" perintah Hiruzen. Ketika pintu terbuka, mereka melihat orang yang baru mereka bicarakan ada di depan pintu ruangan. "Akhirnya kau datang juga, Zabuza. Baru saja kami sedang membicarakan tentangmu." Kata Hiruzen. Pria yang diketahui sebagai Zabuza tersenyum dan berkata, "Saya di sini untuk memenuhi perkataan saya saat berkata pada salah satu genin berbakat anda, Hokage-sama.".

Hiruzen yang mendengar itu tersenyum dan berkata, "Baiklah, kalian diterima menjadi salah satu shinobi baru di Konohagakure. Jadi, persiapkan muridmu untuk mengikuti ujian chuunin. Timmu juga ikut Kakashi.". Hiruzen menyerahkan dua hitai-ate Konoha pada Zabuza dan formulir pendaftaran ujian chuunin.

.o..O..o.

 **In Naruto's Apartment**

Di dalam sebuah apartemen sederhana, tampaklah seorang pemuda bersurai pirang baru saja membersihkan badannya setelah melaksanakan misi yang memakan waktu seminggu itu. Namun, tiba-tiba saja ia ditarik ke dalam mindscape miliknya.

 **In Naruto's Mindscape**

Di dalam mindscape sang pemuda, terdapat sebuah jeruji yang cukup besar dan memiliki sebuah kertas dengan kanji 'fuin' dan di dalamnya tampak seekor rubah berekor sembilan. "Ada apa kau menarikku ke sini, Kurama?" tanya sang pemuda ke rubah itu. " **Grr… Bukan aku yang menarikmu ke sini, tapi Jii-sanmu itu.** " Balas sang rubah aka Kurama. "Jii-san!? Maksudmu jii-san Uzukage?" tanya sang pemuda yang masih bingung. **"Grr… Lihat saja sendiri, Gaki."** Balas Kurama yang sepertinya terlihat jengkel terhadap partnernya.

Di dekat jeruji itu, muncul seorang pria yang umurnya telah menginjak kepala lima, berjubah merah dengan jilatan api hitam di bawahnya. Jubah itu memiliki kanji bertuliskan ' Sandaime Uzukage'. "JII-SAN!" seru sang pemuda ketika melihat pria itu. Pria yang kita kenal sebagai Uzumaki Arashi, sang Sandaime Uzukage tersenyum dan berkata, "Sepertinya kau telah berhasil dalam misi pertamamu, Naruto."

Pemuda yang dikenal sebagai Naruto atau Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto hanya tersenyum sembari menggaruk tengkuk yang tidak gatal karena gugup. "Hahaha… tidak juga jii-san. Aku tak akan berhasil tanpa bantuan rekan-rekan timku." Kata Naruto. "Hahaha… baiklah Naruto. Aku akan akan memberikan tiga hadiah untukmu." Kata Arashi. "Apa saja itu jii-san?" tanya Naruto dengan heran. "Yang pertama, aku mengangkatmu menjadi 'Yondaime Uzukage' an akan kuberikan fuinjutsu khusus khas milik para Uzukage terdahulu." Kata Arashi sembari memberikan jubah berwarna merah dengan jilatan api putih di bawahnya dengan kanji bertuliskan 'Yondaime Uzukage' serta sebuah gulungan fuinjutsu. "Arigatou jii-san." kata Naruto sembari memasukkan kedua benda itu ke dalam fuin penyimpanan miliknya. "Yang kedua, aku akan memberikan kepadamu gulungan kontrak 'Summoning of the Guardian Beast' atau pemanggil empat penjaga penjuru mata angin." Lanjut Arashi sembari menyerahkan gulungan kontrak 'Summoning of the Guardian Beast'. "Siapa saja nama mereka? Karena aku mengira bahwa kontrak ini sama dengan kontrak kuchiyose khusus seperti 'Summoning of Fox Beast' milik Kurama." Tanya Naruto.

"Ya… mereka adalah kontrak kuchiyose khusus. Yang pertama adalah **Suzaku [** **朱雀** **]** , the Guardian beast of south, penjaga dari musim panas dan memiliki elemen api. Kedua adalah **Genbu [** **玄武** **]** , the Guardian beast of north, penjaga dari musim dingin dan memiliki elemen air. Ketiga adalah **Byakko [** **白虎** **]** , the Guardian beast of west, penjaga dari musim gugur dan memiliki elemen petir dan angin. Keempat an yang terakhir adalah **Seiryuu [** **清流** **]** , the Guardian beast of east, penjaga dari musim semi dan memiliki elemen tanah." Jelas Arashi dengan panjang lebar. "kemudian yang terakhir, aku akan memberikan katana legendaris milik klan kita, Uzushiokuroken no Tsurugi. Katana ini memiliki aura yang sangat kuat. Mungkin orang lain melihat bahwa katana ini sangat tumpul, tapi bagi kita klan Uzumaki, katana ini akan menjadi sangat tajam bahkan mengalahkan ketajaman Kusanagi no Tsurugi," lanjut Arashi sembari menyerahkan Uzushiokuroken no Tsurugi kepada Naruto.

"Arigatou atas hadiahnya jii-san." Balas Naruto. "Ya sudah… kau kembali sana. Nanti jika aku akan melatih kekuatanmu lagi, aku akan menarikmu ke dalam mindscapemu ini." Kata Arashi. "Baiklah aku pergi dulu, jii-san dan Kurama." Kata Naruto yang kemudian keluar dari minscape miliknya.

 **Mindscape Off**

Setelah keluar dari mindscape miliknya, Naruto melihat semua hadiah dari kakeknya kecuali jubah dan gulungan fuinjutsu khusus para Uzukage yang telah tersimpan pada fuin miliknya, berada di atas kasurnya. Lalu, ia membuka gulungan kontrak 'Summoning of the Guardian Beast' dan menandatanganinya dengan darahnya di samping nama kakeknya. 'Sebaiknya aku mencoba melatih menggunakan kuchiyose ini di dalam _ **Shi no Mori**_ **(The Death Forest)**.' Batin Naruto. Kemudian, ia menggunakan Hiraishin untuk pergi ke _**Shi no Mori**_ (Hutan Kematian/ the death forest).

.o..O..o.

 **In Shi no Mori**

Shi no Mori atau sering disebut hutan kematian adalah sebuah hutan yang terbentuk atau dibentuk oleh Shodaime Hokage, Senju Hashirama yang juga dikenal sebagai Shinobi no Kami dan Shinobi terkuat pada masanya bersama Uchiha Madara, dengan teknik mokuton miliknya. Di dalam hutan itu, tampaklah sebuah kilatan kuning yang kemudian membentuk seorang pemuda bersurai pirang jabrik. Pemuda itu aka Naruto merangkai handseal dan membentuk kekkai ditambah genjutsu S-rank yang dapat menyerap chakra seseorang secara perlahan untuk tempatnya berlatih. 'Saatnya melakukan teknik itu.' Batin Naruto sembari menggigit jemarinya dan merangkai handseal.

 **[Kuchiyose no Jutsu : the Guardian beast (Summoning technique : the guardian beast)]**

POFF!

Setelah kepulan asap itu menghilang, muncul empat hewan dengan berbagai bentuk yang aneh. Yang pertama adalah seekor burung dengan bulunya yang diselimuti oleh api yang membara. Yang kedua adalah seekor kura-kura dengan leher seperti ular. Yang ketiga adalah seekor harimau putih engan garis-garis hitam dan tubuhnya yang diselimuti oleh alran listrik. Terakhir adalah seekor naga berwarna biru dan sisiknya yang terbuat dari batu. "Wah… Suzaku, kau masih terlihat seperti terakhir kita bertemu." Ucap si Harimau putih. "yah begitulah Byakko… Kira-kira siapa yang telah mensummon kita kembali?" Tanya Suzaku. "Ehmm.. Aku di sini…" Para mahkluk itupun melihat kearah bawah dan melihat seorang pemuda yang telah mensummon mereka.

"Siapa kau anak muda?" Tanya Seiryu kepada Naruto. "Namaku adalah Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto. Putra dari Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina. Dan juga cucu dari Sandaime Uzukage, Uzumaki Arashi." Balas Naruto. "Apa benar kau cucu dari Arashi-sama?" Tanya para Guardian beast. Sebelum Naruto menjawab, muncullah Arashi dari dalam Tubuh Naruto.

"Arashi-sama" kata para Guardian beast sembari memberi hormat pada Arashi. "Aku ingin kalian melatih cucuku selama masa pelatihan dalam chuunin exam agar Elemental Ninjutsu miliknya akan semakin baik." Pinta Arashi. "Baik Arashi-sama" Balas Para Guardian Beast itu.

Dan begitulah pertemuan Naruto dengan para Guardian beast, penjaga empat penjuru mata angin. Akankah Naruto berhasil melakukan pelatihan dengan baik bersama mereka? Dan bagaimanakah Jalannya pelatihan menjelang Ujian Chuunin ini? Tetap ikuti terus The Fate.

~TBC~

Yosh… Minna, Gomenasai jika saya updatenya cukup telat. Seperti yang saya jelaskan pada A/N di atas, saya tidak diperbolehkan meng-Update fic ini. Sekali lagi Hontou ni Gomenasai (-_-). Dan kemungkinan saya akan kembali update telat, karena saya akan ada persiapan menjelang ujian. Maklum sudah kelas 3 SMP, jadi masih mempersiapkan diri untuk ujian, apalagi kurikulum yang dipakai Kurikulum 2013 jadi tambah repot #Curhat -_-. Sekarang mari kita lihat polling sementara:

Hyuuga Hinata= XVIII

Haruno Sakura= XI

Uzumaki Karin= XII

Konan= II

Yuki Haku= III

Yamanaka Ino= VI

Hyuuga Hanabi= V

Tenten = I

Sara's Daughter = II

Matsuri = I

Shizuka = II

Yah… Terus Polling agar Kunoichi kesayangan kamu terpilih menjadi pair Naruto. Saya Juga ingin promote nih fic milik teman ane yaitu…

A Mystical Crystal karya Rizbas

Dijamin oke punya…

Akhir kata… Please Reviews….


	5. The Training with The Guardian Beast

The Fate by Antonio de wizard

Disclaimer: Uzumaki Naruto made by Masashi Kishimoto

The Fate made by Antonio De Wizard

Genre: Adventure and Friendship

Rate : T

Pair : Naruto x ...

Warning : Semi canon, abal-abal, semi OOC, SKS(sistem Kebut Seminggu), smart!Naru, strong!Naru, overpowered!Naru, Rinne!Naru, dll.

Summary : Namikaze Naruto adalah putra sang Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato _Sang Konohagakure no Kiiroi senko_ dan Uzumaki Kushina _Sang Red Habanero_. Setelah kedua orang tuanya meninggal pada saat umur 5 tahun, ia pun diasuh oleh Sandaime Hokage. Setelah menemukan sebuah gulungan di reruntuhan desa Uzushiogakure, ia mulai memenuhi takdirnya sebagai pembawa kedamaian di dunia shinobi.

A/N : Hello minna-san… bertemu lagi dengan saya author dari fic ini. Bagaimana menurut kalian mengenai chap kemarin? Apakah bagus? Atau kurang memuaskan? Kali ini banyak yang bilang bahwa author menggunakan alur yang terlalu cepat, dan author tidak menyalahkan hal itu karena itu memang benar adanya. Tapi mulai chap ini, mungkin alur cerita akan saya perlambat untuk mengisah kantentang Naruto yang berlatih bersama hewan Kuchiyose barunya 'The Guardian Beast'.

Dan bagi para readers yang menginginkan saya lanjut, maka dengan ini saya menyatakan bahwa fic ini tidak akan discontinues atas permintaan para readers semuanya… So keep reading this Fic…

And Now…. Ladies and Gentleman…. As your Permission… I'll present you…

THE FATE…..

"blablabla"= human talk

'blablabla'= human think

" **blablabla"** = bijuu/summon talk

' **blablabla'** = biju/summon think

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Before….**

 **In the Fate…**

"Arashi-sama" kata para Guardian beast sembari memberi hormat pada Arashi."Aku ingin kalian melatih cucuku selama masa pelatihan dalam chuunin exam agar Elemental Ninjutsu miliknya akan semakin baik." Pinta Arashi."Baik Arashi-sama" Balas Para Guardian Beast itu.

Dan begitulah pertemuan Naruto dengan para Guardian beast, penjaga empat penjuru mata angin. Akankah Naruto berhasil melakukan pelatihan dengan baik bersama mereka? Dan bagaimanakah Jalannya pelatihan menjelang Ujian Chuunin ini?

Chapter 5 : The training with the Guardian Beast part I

Pagi ini terlihat sangat cerah. Hari yang baik untuk melakukan aktivitas. Para warga desa telah asyik dengan aktivitas masing-masing. Ada yang berdagang, berlatih, bahkan para shinobi tengah asyik berlatih demi mengikuti chuunin exam yang akan dilangsungkan 2 minggu lagi. Namun mari kita lihat ke dalam sebuah apartemen di pusat desa, di sana tampak seorang pemuda bersurai pirang jabrik tengah asyik bergelut dalam alam mimpinya. Terlihat dari wajahnya yang terlihat tenang dalam tidurnya. Namun sepertinya ia harus keluar dari alam mimpinya, karena secercah cahaya matahari telah menembus kamarnya melalui jendela.

Pemuda itu mulai mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya agar menyesuaikan dengan cahaya yang tengah masuk ke dalam matanya.'Ugh… sepertinya sudah pagi.' Batin pemuda itu. Pemuda itu langsung bersiap-siap melakukan ritual paginya mengingat ia akan berlatih dengan hewan kuchiyose barunya itu.

 **Flashback**

Setelah Arashi kembali masuk ke dalam tubuh Naruto, ia langsung ditanya oleh para Guardian beast itu. **"Jadi… kau benar-benar cucu dari Arashi-sama ya, Naruto?"** tanya Byakko pada Naruto. "Ya begitulah… Jadi, apakah kalian akan mengajariku selama masa pelatihan menjelang chuunin exam?" balas Naruto sekaligus bertanya pada keempat makhluk di depannya. " **Tentu saja Gaki… Kami akan membantumu dalam menguasai elemental ninjutsu dan jutsu khusus klan Uzumaki."** Kata Genbu pada Naruto.

"Jutsu khusus klan Uzumaki? Apa maksud kalian? Apa aku juga akan diajari cara menggunakan Uzushionoken no Tsurugi?" tanya Naruto secara Beruntun. **"Jutsu yang kami maksud adalah Uzujutsu yang hanya bisa dilakukan oleh klan kita terutama kau adalah seorang 'Yondaime Uzukage'. Maka kami akan mengajarkanmu hingga tahap Uzujutsu ougi (Secret whirlwind technique) yang biasanya berupa jikukkan ninjutsu. Dan ya, kami akan mengajarkanmu cara menggunakan katana milikmu itu."** Kata Seiryuu. "Wow… benarkah? Baiklah aku siap untuk berlatih?" jawab Naruto dengan mantap.

 **"Baiklah Gaki… besok datanglah ke tempat ini pukul 9 pagi agar kita bisa langsung memulai latihan kita."** Kata Suzaku. "Yosh… aku akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin dalam latihan ini." Kata Naruto dengan mantap. **'Anak yang sangat menarik'** batin para penjaga penjuru mata angin itu.

 **Flashback Off**

Maka di sinilah Naruto berada, di tempat ia dan para Guardian beast bertemu. Di distrik 44 atau yang lebih dikenal dengan nama _Shi no Mori_. Setelah sampai di tempat yang di tuju, ia langsung membuat kekkai dan merangkai handseal.

 **[Illusion technique : The deadly mist]**

Setelah mengucapkan nama jutsunya, maka terbentuklah semacam kabut yang dapat menyerap chakra musuh secara perlahan hingga chakra milik musuh tersebut habis dan orang itu mati. Ini adalah salah satu genjutsu buatan Naruto disaat pelatihan bersama Arashi di reruntuhan Uzushiogakure beberapa hari yang lalu.

Setelah memasang genjutsu rank-S itu, ia kembali merangkai handseal dan berkata.

 **[Kuchiyose no Jutsu : The Guardian Beast (Summoning technique : the Guardian beast]**

Maka tampaklah para penjaga penjuru mata angin di depan Naruto dan berkata, **"Apa kau sudah siap Gaki?".** "Ya… Aku sudah siap" jawab Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya. **"Baiklah… hari ini kami akan mengajarkan padamu elemental ninjutsu. Namun sebelum itu, kami ingin melihat sejauh mana kemampuan elemental ninjutsu milikmu."** Kata Suzaku pada Naruto. Naruto yang mendengarkan hal itu, segera membuat bunshin. Para bunshin beserta dirinya merangkai handseal secara beruntun dan bersiap menembakkan jutsunya.

 **[Katon : Gouka Mekkakyu (Fire release : Great Fire Anihillation)]**

 **[Suiton : Bakusui Shoha (Water Release : Aquatic Shockwave)]**

 **[Fuuton : Dai Tatsumaki (Wind release : Great Tornado)]**

 **[Raiton : Raijuu hashiri no Jutsu (Lightning release : Lightning beast technique)]**

 **[Doton : Doryuuso (Land release : great earth Lance)]**

Kelima jutsu rank-S itu segera ditembakkan menuju keempat makhluk di depannya itu. Para Guardian beast langsung terkejut ketika melihat kelima jutsu tingkat tinggi itu dapat ditembakkan secara beruntun oleh seorang genin. Seketika Genbu dan Seiryuu segera merangkai handseal dan membuat jutsu pertahanan tingkat tinggi mereka.

 **[Suiton :Tajuu Suijinheki (Water release : multiple water wall)]**

 **[Doton : Tajuu Doryūjōheki (Land release : Multiple Earth Wall)]**

Serangan jutsu S-rank itu dapat ditahan oleh jutsu-jutsu pertahanan dari Genbu dan juga Seiryuu. "Cukup Naruto…" Kata Suzaku pada Naruto. Setelah mendengar perkataan Suzaku, Naruto segera bergerak ke arah mereka. "Jadi, bagaimana menurut kalian mengenai Elemental ninjutsu milikku?" tanya Naruto pada mereka. **"Menurutku, kemampuanmu sudah sangat bagus dalam penguasaan Elemental ninjutsu. Baiklah…, Sekarang kami akan mengajarkanmu cara membuat jutsu originalmu sendiri. Tapi sebelum itu, kami akan mengajarkanmu cara mengendalikan dua elemen atau energi spiritual yaitu Yin Release (Inmyouton) dan Yang release (Omyouton). Kedua hal ini sangat berguna dalam membentuk Jurus baru."** Jelas Byakko dengan panjang lebar."Yin release dan Yang release? Apa itu? Dan siapa saja yang berhasil menguasai kedua hal ini?" tanya Naruto secara beruntun. **"Yin release (Inmyouton) dan Yang release (Omyouton) adalah elemen yang ada di dalam setiap tubuh manusia baik shinobi maupun non-Shinobi. Kedua elemen ini juga disebut dengan energi spiritual (Spirizēn enerūgī). Jika kau menggabungkan elemen dasar dengan energi dari Yin release atau Inmyouton, maka daya rusak dari jutsu itu akan semakin besar seiring jumlah penambahan energi Yin release juga semakin banyak. Artinya serangan jutsumu bisa jadi serangan penghancur masal. Orang yang berhasil menguasai energi Yin release dengan baik adalah Nidaime Hokage, Senju Tobirama.**

 **Kemudian jika kau menggabungkan elemen dasar dengan energi Yang release atau Omyouton, maka jutsu itu akan terisi oleh energi kehidupan dan akan membentuk kehidupan baru. Sebagai contoh adalah Mokuton Hijutsu milik Shodaime Hokage yang dapat menumbuhkan pohon baru melalui jutsunya. Orang yang dapat menguasai teknik ini dengan baik adalah Shodaime Hokage, Senju Hashirama hingga ia disebut sebagai seorang Dewa Shinobi atau** _ **Shinobi no Kami**_ **. Kuasai kedua hal ini selama 3 hari dan kemudian pahami juga mengenai kelima elemen dasar beserta pengembangan dari elemen tersebut dalam buku ini. Pelajarilah hal itu di luar latihan kita."** Jelas Suzaku sembari menyerahkan sebuah buku. "Yosh.. Baiklah… Apa yang akan kita lakukan hari ini?" tanya Naruto. **"Hari ini kau mempelajari untuk merasakan kedua energi spiritual itu dan menyeimbangkannya."** Balas Seiryuu. "Baiklah… akan kucoba." Kata Naruto dengan semangat.

Ia segera mencari temapat yang nyaman untuk melakukan meditasi agar ia dapat lebih fokus dalam merasakan energi Yin dan Yang yang mengalir di dalam tubuhnya. **"Apa kalian yakin ia bisa melakukan hal ini dalam waktu yang sesingkat itu hah, Seiryuu… Suzaku…?"** bisik Genbu kepada Suzaku dan Seiryuu. **"Kami sangat yakin dengannya, Genbu…"** balas Suzaku kepada Genbu. **"Terserah kalian saja… Tapi aku juga tertarik dengan kemampuan bocah ini."** Kata Genbu. Para Guardian Beast pun berbincang-bincang sembari menunggu hasil latihan dari Naruto.

 **Skip Time ( 3 Hours later…)**

Tak terasa sudah 3 jam, Naruto melakukan meditasi dan sudah mulai menunjukkan kemajuan. Di kedua tangannya, terdapat dua orb yang berbeda warna dan berbeda aura. Di tangan kanannya, terdapat sebuah orb berwarna hitam dengan aura kekuatan dan kehancuran yang sangat besar. Sedangkan di tangan kirinya, terdapat sebuah orb yang berbeda dari orb di tangan kanan karena berwarna putih den memancarkan aura kehidupan yang sangat besar. Merasakan adanya sesuatu di kedua tangannya, ia mulai membuka matanya. "Woah… Apa ini?" tanya Naruto yang telah melihat kedua orb itu di kedua tangannya. **"Itulah perwujudan dari kedua energi spiritual itu. Kau harus bisa menyeimbangkan kedua energi ini. Fungsinya agar saat chakra yang ada di dalam tubuhmu habis, maka chakra itu akan pulih secara cepat saat kau melakukan meditasi. Semakin ahli kau menyeimbangkan kedua energi ini, maka semakin singkat waktu yang diperlukan dalam memulihkan chakra milikmu."** Kata Suzaku.

Naruto yang mendengar hal ini tentu saja sangat bersemangat dalam melakukan latihan ini. "Sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanya Naruto. **"Coba kau buat sebuah jutsu dan alirkan energi Yin ke dalamnya."** Balas Byakko. Naruto yang mendengar hal ini mencoba untuk membuat rasengan dan juga mencoba mengalirinya dengan energi Yin. Selang beberapa menit, tampaklah sebuah rasengan berwarna hitam yang dikelilingi dengan cincin berwarna putih. Setelah berhasil menstabilkan rasengan miliknya itu, ia melemparkannya.

 **[Rasenringu]**

Sesaat rasengan itu mengenai tanah, maka terciptalah sebuah ledakan yang sangat besar. Setelah ledakan itu berhenti dan kepulan asap dan debu mulai menghilang, maka tampaklah sebuah kawah yang cukup besar, berdiameter 12 meter dan memiliki kedalaman hingga 5 meter. Seketika itu juga Naruto membelalakkan matanya melihat hasil dari jutsu pengembangan dari rasengan itu.

 **Naruto POV**

Aku membelalakkan mataku melihat hasil dari jutsu yang kubuat tadi. Gila… aku tidak menyangka hasilnya akan menjadi seperti ini, padahal aku hanya mengaliri rasengan milikku dengan sedikit energi Yin. **"Sepertinya kau berhasil menguasai energi Yin dengan baik, Naruto."** Ucap Suzaku kepadaku yang mungkin masih terlihat cengo karena hasil dari jutsu yang kubuat. Seketika itu juga aku tersadar dan memberikan cengiran khas milikku. "Yah begitulah… Suzaku. Sepertinya aku berhasil menguasai teknik Yin release dengan baik." Ucapku santai tanpa menghilangkan cengiranku. Setelah itu, aku mencoba untuk membuat kreasi lain dari rasengan. Kalian tahukan bahwa aku ini orang yang tidak pernah cukup puas dengan hasil yang aku peroleh. Kuakui bahwa aku adalah orang yang gila akan latihan, tapi ini akan berguna saat aku menolong dan melindungi orang yang berharga bagiku terutama kedua rekanku dalam tim 7.

Uchiha Sasuke, seorang pemuda yang berasal dari sebuah klan yang merupakan pendiri dari desa _Konohagakure no Sato_. Seorang pemuda yang kini hanya bersama dengan kakaknya yang seorang Captain dari _Ansatsu Butai_ atau yang lebih sering disingkat sebagai ANBU. Aku sudah menganggap dia dan kakaknya sebagai saudaraku sendiri karena pembantaian klannya yang merengut nyawa dari kedua orangtuanya. Itu mengingatkanku kepada kejadian di mana kedua orang tuaku terbunuh saat mulai menyegel Kurama ke dalam tubuhku. (Author : "Ingat bahwa kejadian tersegelnya Kyuubi dan juga terbunuhnya Minato dan Kushina di tangan kyuubi yang terbebas karena ulah sang Pria bertopeng, terjadi saat Naruto berusia 5 tahun! So… harap maklum para readers.")

Kemudian Haruno Sakura, seorang gadis dari keluarga Haruno yang memiliki cita-cita sebagai kunoichi terhebat sepanjang masa dan mengidolai Senju Tsunade, salah satu dari _Konoha no Sannin_ , bersama guru dari ayahku Jiraiya yang disebut juga sebagai _Konoha no Gama no Sennin_. Kami selalu melakukan hal-hal secara bersama, meski aku agak jengkel dengan sikap dingin nan datar khas Uchiha milik Sasuke, tapi kami tetap mengutamakan kerja sama tim dalam hal misi.

Setelah berhasil mencoba membuat **[Rasenringu]** , aku mencoba membuat variasi lain dari itu. Ku coba membuat **[Rasengan]** dan menambah sedikit energi Yin dengan elemen katon. Kemudian terbentuklah sebuah bola chakra mirip **[Rasenringu]** , namun dengan tambahan cincin api disekitarnya. Lalu, ku coba lemparkan ke arah Seiryuu yang kulihat sedang melamun. Terlihat ia sangat terkejut dan langsung merangkai handseal teknik pertahanan miliknya.

 **[ Senpou : Mokūton : Mokūjōheki ( Sage Art : Wood Release : Wood Defensive Wall)]**

Sesaat setelah Versi lain **[Rasenringu]** bertemu dengan dinding kayu milik Seiryuu itu, serangan itu menukik ke arah atas karena kuatnya pertahanan itu dan menimbulkan ledakan yang sangat besar di langit. **"Woi Naruto… Apakah kau ingin membunuhku hah!"** ucap Seiryuu yang terlihat marah dengan serangan kejutanku tadi. "Maafkan aku Seiryuu, aku hanya ingin mencoba seberapa kuat seranganku ini. Tapi, aku tidak menduga hasilnya sekuat ini." Kataku. **"Yah sudahlah… ngomong-ngomong apa nama jutsumu tadi?"** Tanya Seiryuu. "Mungkin akan kuberi nama **[** **火遁** **：** **日** **の** **螺旋リング** **(** **Katon : Hi no Rasenringu)]**." Ucapku. **"Mungkin kau bisa menyempurnakan lagi jutsumu ini, karena kepadatan chakranya masih ada keregangan. Kalau kepadatan chakranya sudah mencapai sempurna, mungkin akan sekuat dengan bijuudama."** Ucap Seiryuu.

~TBC~

Sorry kalau tiba-tiba saya cut, karena waktu saya ngetik sudah tidak ada ide lagi jadi saya cut. Gomenasai minna-san jika saya sudah hiatus sangat lama, karena saya juga masih banyak urusan sehingga untuk meng-update fic ini cukup lama waktunya. Untuk masalah mengenai pair, polling masih dibuka hingga kira-kira Arc ke tiga selesai yaitu **[Invasion from Hidden sound].** Setelah itu, polling ditutup. Sementara masih dimenangkan oleh pair Naruhina dengan jumlah 18 suara, lalu disusul oleh NaruKarin dengan jumlah 12 suara, kemudian NaruSaku dengan jumlah 11 suara, lalu NaruIno dengan perolehan 7 suara, dan lain-lain.

Silahkan lihat sendiri data perolehan sementara:

Hyuuga Hinata= XVIII

Haruno Sakura= XI

Uzumaki Karin= XII

Konan= II

Yuki Haku= III

Yamanaka Ino= VI

Hyuuga Hanabi= V

Tenten = I

Sara's Daughter = II

Matsuri = I

Shizuka = II

Lalu, ini data mengenai Naruto hingga saat ini :

Name : 渦巻き 波風 なると 能う 波風 なると (Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto atau Namikaze Naruto)

Doujutsu : 輪廻眼 (Rinnegan)

Weapon : 渦潮の黒研 の 剣 (Uzushionokuroken no Tsurugi)

Elements : 火遁 (katon) , 水遁 (suiton) , 土遁 (doton) , 風遁 (Fuuton) , 雷遁 (Raiton) , 溶岩遁 (yōton) , 嵐遁 (Ranton) , 木遁 (mokuton)

Statistic:

Genjutsu (幻術) : rank D – S

Ninjutsu (忍術) : rank D – SS

Taijutsu (体術) : rank D – A

Fūinjutsu (シール技術) : rank D - S


	6. The Training Part 2

The Fate by Antonionowizard

Disclaimer : Uzumaki Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

The Fate © Antonionowizard

Rate : T

Pair : Naruto x ...

Summary : Namikaze Naruto merupakan putra sang Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato, sang _Konohagakure no kiiroi Senko_ dan Uzumaki Kushina, sang _Red Habanero_. Setelah kedua orang tuanya meninggal pada saat usia 5 tahun, ia pun diasuholeh Sandaime Hokage. Setelah menemukan sebuah gulungan di reruntuhan desa Uzushiogakure, ia memulai memenuhi takdirnya sebagai pembawa kedamaian di dunia Shinobi.

Warning : Abal-abal, gaje, SKS( Sistem Kebut Seminggu) *meskipun nggak #plak*, Smart!Naru, Overpowered!Naru, OC, Dll.

A/N : Hello... Minna-san... Ketemu lagi dengan saya author dari fic yang agak gaje ini (#mungkin). Gomenasai minna, jika fic ini selalu telat dalam update. Soalnya, author harus mempersiapkan diri untuk menghadapi ujian Nasional. Apalagi hampir dilarang oleh orangtua author untuk melanjutkan fic ini.

So... no need to take a long time... I'll Present to you

THE FATE...

"blablabla" = Human talk

" **blablabla"** = Tailed Beast/Summon talk

'blablabla' = Human think

' **blablabla'** = tailed Beast/Summon think

 **[** **螺旋** **丸** **(** **Rasengan)]** = technique or ninjutsu

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Before**

 **In The Fate...**

 _Sesaat setelah Versi lain_ _ **[Rasenringu]**_ _bertemu dengan dinding kayu milik Seiryuu itu, serangan itu menukik ke arah atas karena kuatnya pertahanan itu dan menimbulkan ledakan yang sangat besar di langit._ _ **"Woi Naruto… Apakah kau ingin membunuhku hah!"**_ _ucap Seiryuu yang terlihat marah dengan serangan kejutanku tadi. "Maafkan aku Seiryuu, aku hanya ingin mencoba seberapa kuat seranganku ini. Tapi, aku tidak menduga hasilnya sekuat ini." Kataku._ _ **"Yah sudahlah… ngomong-ngomong apa nama jutsumu tadi?"**_ _Tanya Seiryuu. "Mungkin akan kuberi nama_ _ **[**_ _ **火遁：日の螺旋リング**_ __ _ **(**_ _ **Katon : Hi no Rasenringu)]**_ _._ _" Ucapku._ _ **"Mungkin kau bisa menyempurnakan lagi jutsumu ini, karena kepadatan chakranya masih ada keregangan. Kalau kepadatan chakranya sudah mencapai sempurna, mungkin akan sekuat dengan bijuudama."**_ _Ucap Seiryuu._

Chapter 6 : The Training with the Guardian Beast part II

"Uhm... Mungkin saja... Tapi nanti dulu. Apakah kalian ingin mengajariku teknik kenjutsu dari Uzushio? Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk menggunakan katana itu," ucapku. **"Apa kau sudah siap untuk mempelajari teknik ini, Gaki?"** tanya Genbu. "Selalu siap kapanpun." Kataku. **"Baiklah... keluarkan katanamu itu."** Ucap Byakko.

 **Naruto POV End**

Setelah mendengar perkataan Byakko, Naruto segera mengeluarkan katana itu dari fuin penyimpanan miliknya. Maka, tampaklah katana dengan bilah besi berwarna hitam dan bilah tajam berwarna perak, dengan panjang 1,5 meter dan gagang berwarna perak dengan ukiran pusaran air di gagang tersebut. " Nah..., jadi apa saja teknik yang harus kupelajari?" tanya Naruto dengan antusias. **" Sabar gaki..., sebelum itu kau harus tau bahwa Uzushio kenjutsu dibagi menjadi dua yaitu Original technique dan secret technique. Bahkan, setiap teknik itu juga dibagi menjadi dua yaitu Elemental kenjutsu dan Non Elemental kenjutsu. Kau harus mempelajari dari Non Elemental kenjutsu yang Original technique hingga Elemental Kenjutsu dari secret technique. Pelajari secara perlahan, karena teknik ini cukup banyak ditambah kau memiliki kelima elemen dasar sehingga kau memiliki banyak variasi kenjutsu. Ambil gulungan ini dan pelajarilah!"** Jelas Byakko.

"Yosh... akan kucoba..." Ucap Naruto. Kemudian, Naruto segera membuka scroll mengenai kenjutsu tersebut dan mulai membuat kuda-kuda kenjutsu.

 **[** **うずしおの剣術** **:** **死の刃を踊ります** **(Uzushio no Kenjutsu :** **Shi no ha o odorimasu (** **Whirlpools of swordsmanship : dancing blade of death))]**

Setelah meneriakkan salah satu teknik kenjutsu tersebut, Naruto mulai melakukan serangan yang mematikan bagaikan sebuah tarian pedang yang akan membuat musuh mencapai kematian. Teknik yang cukup brutal dalam melakukan pembunuhan secara massal. "Woah... teknik ini sangat hebat..." kata Naruto setelah melihat hasil dari teknik tersebut. "Baiklah... kucoba yang satu ini." Kata Naruto sembari melakukan kuda-kuda kenjutsu yang lain.

 **[** **うずしおの剣術** **:** **死の神をレイジン** **グ** **(Uzushio no Kenjutsu : shi no Kami o Reijingu (** **Whirlpools of swordsmanship : Raging god of death))]**

Sesaat setelah serangan itu dilancarkan, terciptalah sebuah gelombang yang sangat dahsyat dan menerjang pepohonan yang ada di daerah _Shi no Mori_. Dampak yang dihasilkan oleh serangan tersebut sangat menakjubkan! Pepohonan yang ada di sekitar area latihan dari Naruto tumbang dengan irisan yang sangat halus. Daun-daun berserakan dimana-mana, ranting-ranting pohon patah, dan batu-batu pecah berantakan seakan-akan sang Shinigami sedang mengamuk di daerah itu. Namun, beruntung para Guarduan beast telah memasang pelindung pada mereka. **'Mengerikan... ia telah berhasil melakukan teknik kenjutsu rank-S tersebut dengan sempurna dan dengan dampak yang sangat besar seperti ini. Benar-benar anak yang sangat menarik.'** Batin para Guardian Beast. 'Woah... itu benar-benar menakjubkan.' Batin Naruto.Kemudian, Naruto mulai melanjutkan latihannya hingga langit telah berubah menjadi oranye pertanda waktu telah mencapai senja. **"Naruto... latihan kali ini cukup sampai di sini. Lanjutkan lagi besok..."** ucap Seiryuu. "Baik Seiryuu..., **[Guardian Beast : Kai ]** " ucap Naruto yang kemudian menghilangkan kuchiyosenya dan kembali ke apartemennya.

.o..O..o.

 **Skip Time**

 **Next Day**

Keesokkan harinya, Naruto mulai melakukan rutinitas paginya dengan pemanasan seperti push-up 100x, sit-up 100x, back-up 100x, dan bersiap ke Training Ground 44 untuk latihan. Namun, ketukan pintu apartemennya membuat Naruto tidak jadi melakukan Hiraishin dan bergegas ke arah pintu. Setelah dibuka, ia melihat seorang pemuda berambut raven yang merupakan salah satu rekan satu timnya berada di depan apartemennya. "Yo... Teme, tumben ke sini, ada apa?" tanya Naruto pada pemuda itu. " Kakashi-sensei meminta kita untuk hadir ke Training Ground 7, entah untuk apa ia menyuruh kita ke sana." Ujar pemuda berambut raven itu. " Oh ya, apakah kau memiliki scroll elemen api rank A hingga rank S, dobe?" lanjut pemuda itu aka Sasuke. "Nih..." ucap Naruto seraya memberikan scroll yang dimaksud. Setelah menyerahkan scroll tersebut, mereka berdua pergi via sunshin maupun hiraishin.

 **At Training Ground 7**

Training Ground 7 adalah tempat latihan dari genin tim 7 dari turun-temurun. Tim yang menghasilkan Shinobi maupun Kunoichi terkenal. Sebut saja _Dansetsu no Sannin_ yang berisikan _Orochimaru no Hebi sennin, Jiraiya no Gama Sennin,_ dan _Tsunade no_ _Katatsumuri no musume_. Kemudian, Namikaze Minato yang dikenal sebagai _Konohagakure no kiiroi Senko,_ dan terakhir adalah Hatake Kakashi yang dikenal dengan _Kakashi no Sharingan_ atau _Kakashi no_ _Mohō ninja._

Saat ini, tampaklah 2 orang sedang menunggu kedua rekannya. Sosok pertama merupakan seorang pria berumur sekitar 30-an dengan rambut berwarna perak yang menantang gravitasi. Pria yang selalu mengenakan masker dan membaca sebuah novel yang tidak pantas untuk dibaca oleh orang berusia dibawah 18 tahun itu tengah menunggu bersama seorang gadis berusia 13 tahun dengan surai berwarna pink seperti halnya bunga sakura pada musim semi. Kedua orang yang teridentifikasi bernama Hatake Kakashi dan juga Haruno Sakura tengah menunggu sembari bersender pada pohon di tempat tersebut. Tak lama kemudian, muncul kilatan berwarna kuning bersamaan dengan sebuah kepulan asap yang menampilkan sosok yang mereka tunggu.

"Akhirnya kalian datang juga... Naruto.. Sasuke.." ucap Kakashi. "Gomen Kakashi-sensei, kami tadi menolong seorang nenek membawa tas belanjanya hingga ke rumahnya, lalu kami melihat seekor kucing hitam yang kemudian kami memutar menghindarinya hingga tersesat di jalan bernama kehidupan." "Hn." Ucap Naruto dan Sasuke. "Yare-yare..." gumam Kakashi. "Baiklah... karena kalian telah berkumpul, maka hari ini akan kita mulai sparring antar sesama anggota tim. Dimulai antara Naruto melawanku, dilanjutkan aku melawan Sasuke, terahir aku melawan Sakura." Lanjut Kakashi panjang lebar. "Yosh.. Baiklah/Ha'i/Hn" jawab mereka bertiga.

 **Kakashi Vs Naruto**

"Baiklah Naruto, keluarkan seluruh kemampuan terbaikmu." Ujar Kakashi dengan serius. "Baiklah, Kakashi-sensei." Ujar Naruto sembari mengeluarkan Uzushionokuroken no Tsurugi dari fuin penyimpanannya. 'Sebuah katana? darimana Naruto memiliki katana seperti itu? Jika dilihat baik-baik, katana itu memiliki lambang klan Uzumaki. Apa Kushina-nee yang memberikannya kepada Naruto.' Batin kakashi yang berspekulasi mengenai katana milik Naruto. Setelah melihat Naruto mengeluarkan katananya, Kakashi segera menaikkan hitai-ate yang menutupi mata kirinya dan meneluarkan kunai dari kantong ninjanya. Saat itu juga mata sharingan yang ada di mata kiri Kakashi mulai aktif yang menampakkan mata dengan tiga tomoe yang berputar pelan. 'Sepertinya Kakashi-sensei mulai serius. Yosh.. Aku menjadi tambah semangat..' batin Naruto.

Setelah itu, Naruto segera menerjang Kakashi sembari menghunuskan katananya ke arah Kakashi. Kakashi yang melihat itu segera menghindar dan melancarkan serangan balasan. Adu kenjutsu antara Naruto dengan Kakashi terjadi dengan sangat cepat. Tidak ada yang mengalah, benturan demi benturan antara katana dengan kunai mewarnai sparring tersebut. Dentingan demi dentingan terus beradu yang menimbulkan percikan api di antara tiap serangan yang mereka lesakkan agar dapat menjatuhkan lawan.

Pertarungan yang seimbang terus terjadi selama beberapa menit. Ayunan pedang yang dilakukan oleh naruto dapat dipatahkan oleh Kakashi, begitu juga serangan demi serangan yang dilancarkan oleh Kakashi dapat dimentahkan oleh Naruto. Bosan dalam mengadu kenjutsu, kakashi segera merapal handseal dan mengucapkan nama jutsunya.

 **[** **火遁** **：** **豪華級** **の** **術** **( Katon : Goukakyuu no jutsu ( Fire release : fire ball technique))]**

Sebuah bola api yang berukuran cukup besar dan menuju Naruto. Naruto yang tidak mau kalah segera melakukan kuda-kuda salah satu teknik kenjutsu yang telah dipelajarinya.

 **[** **渦潮の剣術：ムーンスラッシュを踊ります** **(** **Uzushio no kenjutsu : Mūnsurasshu o odorimasu (Whirlpools of swordsmanship : Dancing Moon Slash))]**

Setelah mengucapkan nama jutsunya, Naruto melakukan sebuah tarian pedang yang menghasilkan tebasan-tebasan berbentuk bulan sabit yang menerjang ke arah bola api itu. Tebasan-tebasan itu berhasil menebas bola api milik Kakashi dan terus melaju hingga ke tempat Kakashi berada. 'Apa berhasil ditebas dengan mudah!?' batin semua anggota tim 7 kecuali Naruto saat melihat jutsu milik Kakashi berhasil ditebas oleh Naruto. Tebasan-tebasan tersebut semakin mendekati Kakashi. 'Sial.. tidak akan sempat' batin Kakashi. Kemudian, tebasan-tebasan itu telah mencapai Kakashi. Saat melihat hasil serangannya, Naruto hanya menjumpai sebuah potongan kayu yang telah terpotong-potong oleh serangannya. 'Sial hanya kawarimi.' Batin Naruto.

Kakashi yang berada di sebuah pohon di sekitar tempat itu hanya membatin, 'kalau begini terus aku bisa kalah, kau memang telah berkembang Naruto.' Kemudian, Naruto segera melebarkan sensor miliknya untuk menemukan Kakashi. 'Di sana' batin Naruto yang kembali memasang kuda-kuda kenjutsunya.

 **[** **渦潮の剣術：神聖な龍の踊り** **(** **Uzushio no kenjutsu: Shinseina ryū no odori (Whirlpools of swordsmanship : Holy Dragon dance))]**

Di belakang Naruto, muncul siluet dari seekor naga suci yang menerkam siapa saja. Saat Naruto melakukan tebasan ke arah kakashi berada, sang Naga suci mulai menerjang ke arah Kakashi. 'Apa dia memang berniat ingin membunuhku?' batin Kakashi dengan sweatdrop. Kakashi segera merapal handseal dengan sangat cepat agar terhindar dari serangan mematikan tersebut.

 **[** **土遁** **：** **土竜癖** **(Doton : Doryuuheki ( Land release : Earth defensive wall))]**

Kemudian, muncul sebuah dinding tanah yang sangat tebal untuk menahan terjangan dari Naga suci milik Naruto. Serangan itupun berhasil ditahan oleh dinding itu, meski harus dengan susah payah karena terjangan yang dilakukan oleh naga itu sangat kuat. Terlihat dengan jelas wajah Kakashi yang penuh dengan keringat saat menahan terjangan dari naga tersebut.

"Cukup Naruto." Perkataan Kakashi tersebut membuat Naruto menghilangkan kuda-kuda kenjutsu miliknya dan merilekskan tubuhnya. Segera Kakashi menghampiri Naruto. "Apa kau benar-benar ingin membunuhku Naruto?" tanya kakashi yang kelihatannya masih trauma dengan serangan Naruto. 'Hehehe.. Gomene Kakashi-sensei, Sepertinya aku terlalu bersemangat." ujar Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya. "Baiklah berikutnya.."

 **Skip Time**

Tak terasa sudah 6 jam waktu telah berlalu, seluruh anggota tim 7 mulai bersantai di bawah pohon. "Baiklah... Sparring hari ini cukup sampai disini. Kulihat kalian telah berkembang dengan sangat pesat dari terakhir kita bertemu. Untuk Naruto, kenjutsumu sangat hebat dengan teknik-teknik yang sangat mematikan. Mungkin jika kau meningkatkan kenjutsumu itu, kau bisa melampaui para _Kirigakure no Shinobi gatana Shichinin shu_ dan juga melampaui Gekko Hayate, sang master kenjutsu dari konoha.

Untuk Sasuke, kemampuan Ninjutsumu juga sangat hebat, kemampuan kontrol stamina dan penggunaan chakramu sudah tepat dengan timing yang cukup sempurna. Mungkin kau akan melampaui kakakmu yang sekarang menjabat menjadi Kapten ANBU, jika mau mengasah teknik-teknik yang lain. Dan Sakura, Taijutsumu sudah hampir sama seperti Tsunade-sama. Kontrol chakramu juga sudah bagus, tingkatkan lagi. Mungkin kau bisa menjadi medic-nin bagi rekan-rekanmu. Mungkin itu saja, sampai jumpa pada chuunin exam." Jelas Kakashi yang kemudian menghilang dengan Sunshin.

Keheningan melanda training ground tersebut sepeninggal Kakashi. Hanya suara angin yang berhembus dan suara kicauan burung-burung mewarnai suasana di situ. Keheningan itu mulai senyap saat Naruto mengeluarkan kata-kata, "Baiklah minna... aku pergi dulu, aku masih ada urusan."

"Hn/Ya Hati-hati Naruto." Ujar kedua temannya itu. Kemudian, Naruto menghilang dengan Hiraishin menuju _Shi no Mori_ untuk melanjutkan latihannya.

 **At** _ **Shi no Mori**_

Setelah sampai di tempat tujuan, Naruto segera memasang kekkai agar tidak terlihat oleh siapapun. Setelah itu, kembali memanggil para Guardian Beast melalui Kuchiyose miliknya. **"Baiklah Gaki.. Kali ini kau akan berlatih melakukan konbijutsu (Combination technique) antara ninjutsu milikmu dengan teknik Kenjutsumu itu. Selain antara Ninjutsu dengan Kenjutsu, Konbijutsu bisa dilakukan dengan menggabungkan ninjutsu satu dengan ninjutsu lain yang tida bertentangan seperti Katon dengan Suiton. Cobalah menggunakan teknik Elemental Kenjutsu milikmu dengan Hiraishin, maka terciptalah salah satu konbijutsu yang sangat hebat."** Ujar Suzaku. "Baiklah... Here we go.." ucap Naruto dengan semangat.

Kemudian, Naruto segera mengeluarkan kunai Hiraishin mliiknya dan melemparkannya ke arah depan dan seraya merapal handseal.

 **[** **忍法** **：** **くない** **影分身** **の** **術** ( **Ninpou : kunai kagebunshin no jutsu (Ninja Art : kunai shadow clone technique))]**

Kunai yang dilesakkan oleh Naruto mulai menggandakan diri menjadi ratusan yang kemudian menancap disembarang tempat. Lalu, Naruto segera melakukan kuda-kuda kenjutsu setelah mengalirkan chakra raiton pada katananya.

 **[** **渦潮** **の** **コンビ術** **：雷の神をレイジング** **(Uzushio no Konbijutsu : Kaminari no Kami o Reijingu (Combination technique of Whirlpools : Raging God of Lightning))]**

Setelah mengucapkan nama tekniknya, ia pun menghilang dalam kilatan berwarna kuning bercampur biru. Serangan kombinasi antara hiraishin dengan tebasan katana dari Naruto menghasilkan pepohonan yang lagi-lagi rusak karena terjangan Naruto. Pohon-pohon teriris dengan sangat mudah dan dengan sangat cepat. Bahkan tidak dapat dilihat oleh mangekyo Sharingan maupun Eien Mangekyo Sharingan.

 **"Baiklah Naruto... Kau telah berhasil melakukan teknik-teknik yang telah kami ajarkan. Coba kau kembangkan dan sempurnakan beberapa jutsu yang masih kurang sempurna seperti** **[** **火遁：日の螺旋リング** **(Katon : Hi no Rasenringu)]** **. Kuasai dengan baik. Pasti kau akan dapat menjadi Shinobi yang sangat hebat dan dan dapat membawa kembali perdamaian yang diinginkan para shinobi di dunia ini."** Ujar Byakko. "Yosh... aku akan berusaha.. dimulai dengan menyempurnakan jutsu-jutsuku itu." Ujar Naruto.

Kemudian, Naruto dengan semangat menyempurnakan seluruh tekniknya. Baik dalam Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, dan Kenjutsu yang telah ia pelajari. Dan Ia juga bersiap sebelum mempelajari ninjutsu khas dari klannya yaitu Uzujutsu. Akankah ia berhasil membawa kembali perdamaian yang sebelumnya telah dirintis oleh sang legenda shinobi ke dalam dunia yang tengah bergejolak ini? Ikuti Terus The Fate...

~TBC~

Hello... Welcome back to The Fate... kali ini author telah membawa fic ini dengan beberapa teknik baru khusus buatan author sendiri. Sorry bagi yang menunggu lama updatenya fic ini karena author juga harus melakukan persiapan untuk ujian. Dan juga sedikit dilarang oleh orangtua author selama persiapan ujian berlangsung. Jadi author harap, readers bisa ngertiin author yang agak dilema dalam melanjutkan fic ini. Sebenarnya, rencana mau update 2 chap sekaligus. Namun karena terbatasnya ide, maka uthor hanya meng-update chapter ini saja

Masih ditunggu hasil dari polling pair Naruto hingga Arc ke 5 yaitu [ The Akatsuki is on the move] sekitar beberapa chap lagi. Jadi, dukung terus pair favorit kamu semua. Berikut klasemen sementara (Ceilah klasemen #Plaak)

Hyuuga Hinata= XXIII

Haruno Sakura= XVIII

Uzumaki Karin= XIV

Konan= III

Yuki Haku= V

Yamanaka Ino= VI

Hyuuga Hanabi= V

Tenten = I

Sara's Daughter = II

Matsuri = I

Shizuka = II

Oke... Itulah peringkat sementara dari polling pair kali ini... Dan berikut statistik kemampuan Naruto

Name : 渦巻き 波風 なると 能う 波風 なると (Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto atau Namikaze Naruto)

Doujutsu : 輪廻眼 (Rinnegan)

Weapon : 渦潮の黒研 の 剣 (Uzushionokuroken no Tsurugi)

Elements : 火遁 (katon) , 水遁 (suiton) , 土遁 (doton) , 風遁 (Fuuton) , 雷遁 (Raiton) , 溶岩遁 (yōton) , 嵐遁 (Ranton) , 木遁 (mokuton)

Statistic:

Genjutsu (幻術) : rank D – S

Ninjutsu (忍術) : rank D – SS

Taijutsu (体術) : rank D – A

Fūinjutsu (シール技術) : rank D - S

Kenjutsu (剣術) : rank C - S

Well... Sekian dari author... Don't forget to write your review for this fic. I'm Antonionowizard. See you at the next chapter and Merry Christmas 2015 and Happy New Year 2016.


	7. A secret Solo Mission

The Fate by Antonionowizard

Disclaimer : Uzumaki Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

The Fate © Antonionowizard

Rate : T

Pair : Naruto x ...

Summary : Namikaze Naruto merupakan putra sang Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato, sang Konohagakure no kiiroi Senko dan Uzumaki Kushina, sang Red Habanero. Setelah kedua orang tuanya meninggal pada saat usia 5 tahun, ia pun diasuholeh Sandaime Hokage. Setelah menemukan sebuah gulungan di reruntuhan desa Uzushiogakure, ia memulai memenuhi takdirnya sebagai pembawa kedamaian di dunia Shinobi.

Warning : Abal-abal, gaje, SKS( Sistem Kebut Seminggu) *meskipun nggak #plak*, Smart!Naru, Overpowered!Naru, OC, Dll.

A/N : Hello Guys... Welcome back to the Fate... Kali ini, author bisa update dengan cepat karena tiba-tiba saja memiliki ide untuk melanjutkan fic ini. Terima kasih bagi para readers yang telah memberikan review kalian bagi fic ini. Kali ini juga, author akan membalas beberapa review yang ditulis bagi readers yang tidak on hari ini.

Guest1 : Menarik thor,tapi apa ng' terlalu over ntar narutonya thor..  
Soalnya segala teknik naruto bisa(kecuali doujutsu)...  
Tuk pai gimana kalau HAREM aja thor..  
Soalnya kn naruto yondaime uzukage th,karena penduduk uzio udah pada mati jadi percuma donk jadi uzukage tanpa ada warga..  
Tuk pairnya aku pilih HAREM aja thor(hinata,ino,karin,haku,&sara) sekaligus tk bangkitkan klan uzumaki juga sih...  
Okey sekian terima kasih. **(Untuk narutonya yang terlalu over sengaja saya buat begitu, karena di masa depan nanti mereka tidak hanya akan melawan Madara dan Kaguya, tapi juga akan muncul sesuatu yang lebih kuat daripada kaguya. Untuk masalah warga Uzushio nanti akan terjawab pada Arc 5 dan 7. So just wait...)**

Guest2 : kenapa harus ngepoling ciiih, niat buat fanswar ya? **(Untuk pertanyaan anda, saya sedang bingung mengenai masalah pair yang cocok bagi Naru di fic saya. Jadi, saya meminta pendapat para readers sekalian melalui setiap chapter yang saya bawakan sebelum Arc ke 5.)**

Restia : Apakah sasuke akan pergi ke tempat orochimaru ? **(Jawabannya adalah tidak. Meski nanti terkena segel kutukan Orochimaru, namun berhasil disegel olsh Jiraiya dan Naruto. Setelah itu, ia akan bersama Naruto dan Jiraiya dalam pengembaraan selama 2-3 tahun. (#spoiler) sekian terima kasih.)**

Momoka : Maaf sebelumnya, tsurugi dan katana itu beda loh, coba dicek! **(Untuk tsurugi dan katana itu berbeda, kurasa tidak. Karena setahu saya, Kusanagi no Tsurugi versi asli atau benda pusaka Jepang tersebut berbentuk seperti katana.)**

Hattekai Shisundan : kenapa nggak bikin penyelamatan Hinata di Chunin Exam, soalnya Hinata diburu ama Orochimaru gantiin Sasuke di Canon, Orochi dibikin sekarat dan Naru dapet ciuman dari Hinata sebagai ucapan terima kasih thor, keknya kalo dibikin kek gitu seru juga thor. **(Untuk saran anda akan saya tampung, namun mungkin akan saya satukan dengan ide dari saya.)**

Uzumaki Namikaze Tara 453 : LANJUUT SENPAI

FFnya seru n menyenangkan.  
Tapi tolong tambahin wordsnya n selalu koreksi yang namanya typo  
Oke sekian...  
Salam  
U. 453 out **(Thanks sudah mendukung fic ini untuk lanjut. Masalah word, akan saya pikirkan.)**

Mikaze9930 : aku rasa naruto terlalu dimudahkan dalam mempelajari/menguasai jutsu, apalagi jutsu-nya rank S... **(Untuk jawaban bagi pertanyaan Mikaze-san sudah saya terangkan kepada Guest1. Jadi, bisa dilihat diatas.)**

Untuk yang lain, akan saya jawab melalui PM atau di chapter yang akan datang.

So... no need to take a long time... I'll Present to You...

The Fate...

"blablabla" = Human talk

" **blablabla"** = Tailed Beast/Summon talk

'blablabla' = Human think

' **blablabla'** = tailed Beast/Summon think

 **[** **螺旋** **丸** **(** **Rasengan)]** = technique or ninjutsu

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Before**

 **In the Fate**

" ** _Baiklah Naruto... Kau telah berhasil melakukan teknik-teknik yang telah kami ajarkan. Coba kau kembangkan dan sempurnakan beberapa jutsu yang masih kurang sempurna seperti_** __ ** _[_** ** _火遁：日の螺旋リング_** ** _(Katon : Hi no Rasenringu)]. Kuasai dengan baik. Pasti kau akan dapat menjadi Shinobi yang sa_** ** _ngat hebat dan dan dapat membawa kembali perdamaian yang diinginkan para shinobi di dunia ini."_** _Ujar Byakko. "Yosh... aku akan berusaha.. dimulai dengan menyempurnakan jutsu-jutsuku itu." Ujar Naruto._

 _Kemudian, Naruto dengan semangat menyempurnakan seluruh tekniknya. Baik dalam Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, dan Kenjutsu yang telah ia pelajari. Dan Ia juga bersiap sebelum mempelajari ninjutsu khas dari klannya yaitu Uzujutsu. Akankah ia berhasil membawa kembali perdamaian yang sebelumnya telah dirintis oleh sang legenda shinobi ke dalam dunia yang tengah bergejolak ini? Ikuti Terus The Fate..._

Chapter 7 : The Training with the Guardian Beast part II ( A Secret Solo Mission)

 **Naruto POV**

Setelah menyempurnakan **[Hi no Rasenringu]** , aku pun bersiap menuju training ground milikku sendiri di daerah _Shi no Mori_. Hari ini aku akan mempelajari teknik milik klanku, yaitu Elemental Uzujutsu Ougi atau Secret Elemental Whirlwind Technique. Ketika aku mulai mendekati area 44 atau _Shi no Mori_ , tiba-tiba muncul kepulan asap di depanku. Kepulan asap tersebut ternyata seorang ANBU bertopeng kucing dengan codename Neko. "Ada apa, Neko-san?" tanyaku padanya. "Hokage-sama memanggil anda untuk menuju ruangannya." Kata ANBU tersebut. "Baiklah, aku ke sana." Kataku yang kemudian menghilang dalam kilatan kuning bersamaan dengan hilangnya sang ANBU dalam kepulan asap.

 **In Hokage's Building**

Sesampainya aku di ruangan dari Hokage-jiji, aku melihat Jiji sedang menghisap cerutunya dan menatapku dengan serius. Di depannya terdapat sebuah gulungan terbuka. Sudah 3 menit telah berlalu dalam hening, hingga akhirnya aku bertanya, "Untuk apa jiji memanggilku?" Hiruzen-jiji melepas cerutunya dan berkata, "Aku memiliki misi untukmu." Seketika itu juga aku terkejut. "Misi? Bukannya menjelang Chuunin exam tidak diperbolehkan mendapat misi? Lalu, dimana rekan timku?" tanyaku secara beruntun. "Misi kali ini adalah misi solo pertamamu. Diperkirakan adanya pergerakan yang dilakukan oleh _Otogakure no Sato_ (Hidden Sound Village) dan _Amegakure no Sato_ ( Hidden Rain Village) di sekitar _Hi no Kuni_ (Land of Fire/ Fire Nation). Misimu kali ini adalah mengirim surat permohonan bantuan keamanan ke desa aliansi kita, _Sunagakure no Sato_ (Hidden Sand Village) yang berada di _Kaze no Kuni_ (Land of Wind/ Wind Nation). Sebenarnya misi ini adalah prioritas milik chunnin, namun aku percaya denganmu Naruto." Kata jiji.

"Baiklah Jiji, aku akan bersiap." Kataku. Aku pun kembali menghilang dalam kilatan kuning dan pulang ke apartemen milikku. Sesampainya di apartemen, aku mulai mempersiapkan peralatan yang akan kugunakan, termasuk semua peralatan latihan milikku agar bisa sembari latihan dan kumasukkan ke dalam fuin penyimpanan milikku. Kemudian, aku kembali ke kantor Hokage-jiji untuk mengambil gulungan surat yang akan kukirim. "Aku pergi dulu, Jiji." Kataku yang kembali menghilang dalam kilatan kuning.

 **Naruto POV End**

 **In Konoha's Gate**

Naruto sudah bersiap untuk menjalani misi solo pertamanya. Ketika ia sampai di gerbang, ia disambut oleh Izumo dan Kotetsu. "Woi Naruto, mau kemana kau? Apa kau akan menjalani misi?" tanya Izumo. "Yah begitulah Izumo-san." Kata Naruto. "Yah sudah... Hati-hati dalam perjalanan." Kata Kotetsu. Naruto segera melesat meninggalkan desa.

 **Meanwhile...**

Di sebuah gua di perbatasan _Hi no Kuni_ dengan _Kaze no Kuni_ , terdapat sesosok manusia dengan mata beriris seperti ular tengah berhadapan dengan beberapa jounin dari Sunagakure. "Bagaimana persiapannya?" tanyanya. "Semua sudah siap, tinggal menunggu pelaksanaan invasi. 1.500 Jounin dari Sunagakure siap mengikuti invasi ini." "Bagus!" kata sang sosok sembari menyeringai.

 **Back to Naruto**

Saat ini, Naruto sedang berada dalam perbatasan dengan _Kaze no Kuni_. Sebentar lagi, ia akan melewati gurun pasir yang sangat luas. Namun sebelum memasukki wilayah _Kaze no Kuni_ , ia dihadang sekelompok missing-nin dari _Sunagakure no Sato_. "Serahkan barang-barang yang kau punya itu!" kata salah satu missing-nin itu. Setelah mendengar ancaman dari missing-nin itu, Naruto segera mengeluarkan bingo book dan juga katana miliknya. "Takigawa Ryuji, rank-B missing-nin dari _Sunagakure no Sato_ , sebaiknya kau pergi sebelum aku mengalahkanmu." Kata Naruto. "Kau pikir aku takut, kau hanyalah seorang genin." Kata Ryuji dengan angkuh. "Baiklah, terserah dirimu saja. Bersiaplah!"

Naruto segera memasukkan kembali bingo book miliknya, kemudian menghunuskan katananya. "Mari berdansa... _Uzushionokuroken no Tsurugi_..." kata Naruto yang dibalas dengan pancaran sinar dari katananya. **"Naruto... apakah kau akan mencoba teknik kenjutsu milikmu?"** tanya Kurama. "Mungkin Kurama.." kata Naruto. Setelah memutus telepati dengan Kurama, Naruto segera berlari ke arah sekelompok missing-nin tersebut. Para missing-nin tersebut segera bersiaga setelah melihat Naruto bergerak. "Kau pikir bisa mengalahkan kami?" kata salah satu kawanan Ryuji. "Kita lihat saja." Kata Naruto dengan santai.

Salah satu missing-nin itu melemparkan beberapa kunai, namun berhasil ditangkis oleh Naruto. Kemudian, 2 orang missing-nin mulai merangkai handseal.

 **[** **火遁 ： 題 縁** **談** **(** **Katon : Dai Endan ( Fire Release : Big Fire Bullets))]**

 **[** **風遁 ： 厚** **谷** **(** **Fuuton : Atsugai ( Wind Release : Wind Pressure))]**

Serangan gabungan tersebut mulai mengarah ke kepala Naruto. Seketika, Naruto mengalirkan chakra petir miliknya ke katana miliknya dan mulai berseru,

 **[** **渦潮 の 剣** **術** **：** **渦潮** **の** **千鳥** **刀** **(** **Uzushio** **no Kenjutsu : Uzushio Chidori Gatana (Whirlpools of Swordmandship : Whirlpools Lightning Blade))]**

Saat Naruto menebaskan katananya ke arah serangan jutsu tersebut, mjncul sebuah gelombang tebasan yang terbuat dari kilatan petir dan menahan serangan tersebut. "Hah... Sepertinya kau berhasil menahan jutsu gabungan itu. Bagaimana dengan ini?" kata seorang missing-nin itu sembari merangkai handseal.

 **[** **風遁 ： 題 神** **風** **(** **Fuuton : Dai Kamikaze ( Wind Release : Big Tornado ))]**

Tiba-tiba, muncul sebuah angin tornado yang sangat besar dan bersiap untuk menghancurkan musuh yang ada dihadapannya. 'Tidak akan sempat! Sebaiknya aku menggunakan teknik itu' batin Naruto. Kemudian, ia mengeluarkan sebuah kunai Hiraishin dari fuin penyimpanannya dan melemparkannya ke arah para missing-nin itu sembari merangkai handseal.

 **[** **忍法 ： くない 影 分身 の** **術** **(Ninpou : Kunai Kage Bunshin no Jutsu ( Ninja Art : Kunai Shadow clone Technique))]**

Seketika itu juga, kunai yang dilemparkan oleh Naruto mmemperbanyak diri menjadi ratusan dan melewati terjangan tornado tersebut. Setelah kunai tersebut menancap di sekitar para missing-nin itu, Naruto kembali mempersiapkan kuda-kuda kenjutsu miliknya.

 **[** **渦潮 の** **コンビ術** **： レイジン** **グ** **(** **Uzushio no Konbijutsu : Kaminari no Kami no Reijingu (Combination technique of Whirlpools : Raging God of Lightning))]**

Kemudian, Naruto kembali menghilang dalam kiilatan kuning dan menebas para missing-nin tersebut secara singkat. "Arghhh!" Jerit kesakitan dari para missing-nin itu bergema di sepanjang hutan perbatasan _Hi no Kuni_ dengan _Kaze no Kuni_ dan hanya menyisakan Takigawa Ryuji. Ryuji yang melihat itu mulai ketakutan, karena melihat teman-temannya yang merupakan rank-B missing-nin tumbang dengan cepat oleh karena serangan dari seorang genin. "Apakah kau ingin menyingkir dari jalanku?" tanya Naruto dengan seringai tipis di mulutnya. "B-baiklah... Kau boleh lewat." Ucap Ryuji dengan gugup.

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Ryuji langsung pergi dengan sunshin miliknya. "Huh... Mengganggu saja." Kata Naruto sembari menghela nafas dengan berat. Kemudian, ia kembali melanjutkan perjalanan menuju desa lindungan Pasir atau _Sunagakure no Sato._

 **Sunagakure no Sato**

Inilah desa _Sunagakure no Sato_ , desa yang berada di tengah sebuah gurun yang sangat luas. Desa ini dilindungi oleh tembok besar yang terbuat dari pasir. Saat ini, Naruto tengah berada di ruang kantor Kazekage sembari menyerahkan gulungan surat yang diberikan Sandaime Hokage kepadanya. "Jadi, kalian mengetahui adanya pergerakan dari _Otogakure no Sato_ dan _Amegakure no Sato_ dan meminta kami untuk membantu mengawasi pergerakan mereka?" tanya sang Kazekage. "Yah... Seperti itulah keadaannya, Kazekage-sama." Ucap Naruto.

Namun sebelum sang Kazekage berkata kembali, tiba-tiba datang sebuah elang pembawa pesan darurat kepada Kazekage. Kemudian, sang Kazekage membuka surat yang dibawa sembari membulatkan matanya. "Ada apa Kazekage-sama? Apa ada hal yang aneh?" tanya Naruto. "Surat dari Sandaime Hokage, katanya salah satu ANBU miliknya melihat pergerakan beberapa Jounin dari desa ini melakukan pergerakan yang sama dengan kedua desa sebelumnya." Kata Kazekage. "Sepertinya anda juga harus menyelidiki hal ini, Kazekage-sama." Ucap Naruto. "Baiklah... aku akan mengirim beberapa ANBU dan juga Jounin kepercayaanku untuk mengawasi pergerakan beberapa shinobi itu." Kata Kazekage.

"Mungkin saya juga akan membantu anda dengan menaruh salah satu chi bunshin saya karena saya merasakan firasat buruk yang akan terjadi terhadap anda." Ucap Naruto yang kemudian menggigit jarinya hinga berdarah dan meneteskan darahnya ke tanah. Setelah merasa bahwa itu sudah cukup, ia merangkai handseal dan menghentakkan tangannya ke atas tanah.

 **[** **忍法 ： 血 分身 の** **術** ( **Ninpou : Chi bunshin no Jutsu ( Ninja Art : Blood shadow clone Technique))]**

Setelah itu, muncul bunshin Naruto di depan sang Kazekage. "Baiklah Naruto... Chi bunshin milikmu akan aku angkat menjadi ANBU black ops Sunagakure dan akan kuperintahkan beberapa ANBU bersama bunshin milikmu untuk menyusuri area perbatasan." Ujar Kazekage keempat, Sabaku Rasa. "Baiklah Kazekage-sama... Saya mohon undur diri dan akan kembali ke Konoha." Kata Naruto dengan sopan. "Silahkan... dan untuk bunshin Naruto, kau tetap di sini. Nanti akan kuantarkan ke ANBU headquarter of Sunagakure." Ucap Kazekage. "Ha'i." Kata Bunshin Naruto.

Kemudian, Naruto segera meninggalkan Sunagakure no Sato. Namun ketika ia masih menyusuri daerah _Kaze no Kuni_ , ia kembali dihadang oleh sekawanan missing-nin. "Hm... Biar kulihat.. Kaito Yaiba, Murakami Nobuharu, Kurokawa Yoshino Jounin dan Rank-A Missing-nin dari Suna dan Wow... Jinin Akebino dari Kirigakure, salah satu dari _Kirigakure no Shinobi Gatana Shichinin Shu_ dan Pemegang Kabutowari. Apa yang kalian inginkan dariku?" tanya Naruto dengan sedikit angkuh. "Serahkan seluruh surat-surat yang telah diberikan Kazekage kepadamu atau kau akan mati." Tukas Yaiba. 'Hm.. Jadi, mereka yang bekerja sama dengan Orochimaru... Sebenarnya apa yang mereka incar?' pikir Naruto. "Silahkan kalau bisa." Ucap Naruto sembari mengeluarkan Uzushionokuroken no Tsurugi dari fuin miliknya.

Para missing-nin itu segera menerjang ke arah Naruto dan hanya menyisakan Jinin di tempatnya semula. Yaiba menghunuskan kunainya ke arah kepala Naruto, namun berhasil dihindari oleh Naruto. Merasa serangan pertamanya gagal, Yaiba segera melakukan roundhouse kick ke arah Naruto dan dapat ditangkis oleh Naruto. Serangan demi serangan silih berganti dilakukan oleh para missing-nin itu, namun masih dapat dipatahkan oleh Naruto. Bosan karena terus bertahan, akhirnya Naruto segera menyerang menggunakan katana miliknya dan beradu kenjutsu dengan ketiga missing-nin itu.

Mereka terus beradu kenjutsu selama beberapa menit, hingga salah satu dari mereka kelelahan. Segera Nobuharu melakukan Handseal demi menhambat serangan Naruto.

 **[** **風遁** **：** **題** **かまいたち** **の** **術** **(Fuuton : Dai Kamaitachi no Jutsu ( Wind release : Great Cutter Wind technique))]**

Sebuah angin besar yang berisi belati-belati angin datang dan menerjang Naruto. Naruto yang ingin menyelesaikan semua ini segera melakukan kuda-kuda salah satu kenjutsu terkuatnya.

 **[** **渦潮の剣術：神聖な龍の踊り** **(Uzushio no kenjutsu: Shinseina ryū no odori (Whirlpools of swordsmanship : Holy Dragon dance))]**

Kemudian, muncul seekor naga suci berada di belakang Naruto. Saat Naruto mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah depan, naga tersebut segera melahap jutsu angin di depannya beserta para missing-nin itu. Yoshino yang melihat itu segera melakukan handseal untuk manahan serangan yang datang.

 **[** **土遁：土竜癖** **(Doton : Doryuuheki ( Land release : Earth defensive wall))]**

Seketika itu juga, muncul dinding tanah di depan mereka. Namun naas, dinding pertahanan itu langsung hancur setelah terkena hantaman dari sang naga. Mereka mati mengenaskan dalam kondisi tercabik-cabik karena ulah sang Naga. Sang Naga terus melaju ke arah Jinin, namun ia berhasil menghindari terkaman sang naga dan kabur. Namun, sebelum itu, ia melemparkan sebuah kunai berisi surat kepada Naruto. Naruto mengambil surat itu yang bertuliskan,

" **ある日、我々は再び会うことにしよう。時間のが来たとき、私はあなたを倒すばなりません。** **(** **Aru Ni~Tsu, wareware wa futatabi au koto ni shiyou. Jikan no ga kita toki, watashi wa anata o taosuba narimasen. (One day, we'll meet again. and when the time's come, I shall defeat you.))"**

"yah... Kutunggu itu.." gumam Naruto. Kemudian, Naruto segera meninggalkan tempat itu dan pergi ke konoha.

.o..O..o.

 **At** _ **Konohagakure no Sato**_

Di depan gerbang Konoha, ia bertemu dengan Zabuza yang sedang berbicara dengan duo penjaga gerbang konoha, Izumo dan Kotetsu. Segera ia menghampiri mereka bertiga, untuk melakukan laporan. "Hai Izumo-san, Kotetsu-san, Zabuza-san." Ucap Naruto kepada mereka. "Hai/Hai Naruto." Ucap mereka bertiga. Kemudian, ia menulis laporan kepulangannya dari misi sembari mengobrol dengan Zabuza. "Zabuza-san... apakah kau mengetahui kelemahan dari Akebino Jinin?" tanya Naruto. "Ada apa kau menanyakan hal ini?" tanya Zabuza.

"Di perjalanan aku kembali dari Suna, aku bertemu sekelompok missing-nin yang diantaranya ada Sang pemegang Kabutowari tersebut. Saat aku berhasil mengalahkan kumpulan missing-nin itu, ia tidak menyerang dan kabur. Namun, ia melayangkan sebuah tantangan untukku." Jelas Naruto. "Tantangan? Apa Maksudmu?" tanya Zabuza. "Kau baca sendiri saja... Zabuza-san." Jawab Naruto sembari menyerahkan surat tantangan dari Jinin. "Hmm... Tidak biasanya ia melayangkan tantangan seperti ini." Gumam Zabuza.

"Entahlah Naruto... Aku sudah lama tidak bertemu dengannya semenjak kejadian pemusnahan para pengguna kekkei genkai di Kirigakure." Kata Zabuza. "Yah sudah... saya pergi dulu Zabuza-san. Jaa ne..." ucap Naruto. "Jaa.." balas Zabuza.

Dengan segera, Naruto melakukan sunshin ke gedung Hokage untuk menyampaikan hasil misinya kepada Sandaime Hokage.

 **At** _ **Hokage's Building**_

Di gedung Hokage atau lebih tepatnya di dalam ruangan sang Hokage, tampak seorang pria berusia 70 tahun keatas sedang membaca salah satu novel buatan muridnya yang mesum, Jiraiya. Tampak pria itu sedang tersenyum mesum sembari membolak-balik halaman dalam novel itu. Aktivitas yang dilakukan oleh sang Hokage membuat sweatdrop para ANBU yang bertugas menjaganya. 'Mengapa Hokage kami sangat mesum seperti muridnya?' batin para ANBU yang hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat tingkah laku Hokage mereka. Seketika itu juga, ketukan pintu membuyarkan khayalan mesum dari sang Hokage yang kini sedang gelagapan untuk menyembunyikan novel tersebut.

"Ehmm... Masuk!" titah sang Hokage dengan wibawa (padahal tadi tidak sama sekali #Digebuk_pake_Enma). Kemudian, muncullah pemuda bersurai pirang dengan whisker di pipinya. "kau sudah datang Naruto...' ucap Sang Sandaime hokage aka Sarutobi Hiruzen. "Yah begitulah jiji... misi berjalan cukup lancar.. pihak Sunagakure juga ikut membantu dalam upaya pencegahan ini." Ucap Naruto. "Baiklah... kau boleh beristirahat dan persiapkan dirimu untuk Chuunin exam itu, Naruto." Kata Hiruzen. "Pasti Jiji." Jawab Naruto dengan semangat.

Setelah itu, Naruto segera memohon undur diri dari hadapan sang Hokage dan bergegas menghampiri apartemennya untuk beristirahat.

~TBC~

Yosha... Bagaimana dengan chapter kali ini...? apakah kalian sudah puas? Setelah ini, mungkin akan langsung ke pelaksanaan ujian Chuunin. So, ikuti terus kelanjutan dari fic ini. Berikut daftar polling hingga saat ini :

Hyuuga Hinata= XXXVII

Haruno Sakura= XXXIV

Yuki Haku= XXII

Uzumaki Karin= XXII

Yamanaka Ino= VII

Hyuuga Hanabi= VI

Konan= IV

Sara's Daughter = IV

Shizuka = II

Tenten = I

Matsuri = I

Anko = I

Oke... Itu dia peringkat dalam polling kali ini... Saat ini, peringkat pertama diraih oleh Hyuuga Hinata dengan 37 suara, kedua Sakura dengan 34 suara, lalu Haku dan Karin dengan 22 suara, Ino dengan 7 suara, dilanjut dengan Hyuuga Hanabi dengan 6 suara, Konan dan Sara/Sara's Daughter dengan 4 suara, Shizuka dengan 2 suara, Tenten,matsuri dan Anko dengan 1 suara.

Dukung terus Kunoichi pilihan anda agar dapat bersanding dengan Naru di fic ini. Berikut daftar statistik kemampuan Naru.

Name : 渦巻き 波風 なると 能う 波風 なると (Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto atau Namikaze Naruto)

Doujutsu : 輪廻眼 (Rinnegan)

Weapon : 渦潮の黒研 の 剣 (Uzushionokuroken no Tsurugi)

Elements : 火遁 (katon) , 水遁 (suiton) , 土遁 (doton) , 風遁 (Fuuton) , 雷遁 (Raiton) , 溶岩遁 (yōton) , 嵐遁 (Ranton) , 木遁 (mokuton)

Statistic:

Genjutsu (幻術) : rank D – S

Ninjutsu (忍術) : rank D – SS

Taijutsu (体術) : rank D – A

Fūinjutsu (シール技術) : rank D - S

Kenjutsu (剣術) : rank C - S

So, this is the end of this chapter. Don't forget to write your review in the review column, because of the reviews you affect the course of this fic. I'm Antonionowizard, See you in the next chapter.


	8. Chuunin Exam Part 1

The Fate

Disclaimer : Uzumaki Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

The Fate © Antonionowizard

Rate : T

Pair : Naruto x …

Genre: Adventure and Friendship

Warning : Semi canon, semi-OOC, dll

Summary : Namikaze Naruto adalah putra sang Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato Sang Konohagakure no Kiiroi senko dan Uzumaki Kushina Sang Red Habanero. Setelah kedua orang tuanya meninggal pada saat umur 5 tahun, ia pun diasuh oleh Sandaime Hokage. Setelah menemukan sebuah gulungan di reruntuhan desa Uzushiogakure, ia mulai memenuhi takdirnya sebagai pembawa kedamaian di dunia shinobi.

A/N : Hello minna-san, back again with me.. Antonionowizard…, Gomennasai minna-san, telah menunggu lama fic ini kembali rilis. Author masih ada kejadian-kejadian yang harus diselesaikan di dunia nyata. Namun dengan keluarnya chapter ini, author harap minna-san menjadi puas karena telah setia menunggu fic ini…

So, Welcome back to..

THE FATE

.

.

.

'blablabla' human think

"blablabla" human talk

' **blablabla'** beast think

" **blablabla"** beast talk

Chapter 8: The Chunnin Exam part 1 (the beginning)

Keesokkan harinya, Naruto segera berangkat menuju Training Ground 7 untuk menemui timnya dan juga menemui tim 11 yang berisi Yuki Haku, Shiranui Rei, dan Shimura Sai dengan Jounin pembimbing Zabuza Momochi.

At the training Ground

"Kemana sih pirang itu?" gerutu seorang gadis bersurai pink yang sedang duduk di bawah sebuah pohon rindang. Keadaan training ground saat itu sangatlah hening, dimana sang gadis bersurai pink tengah duduk bersama sang gadis bersurai biru di bawah pohon, sedangkan ketiga pemuda yang ada disitu hanya bersandar di pohon. Mereka tengah menunggu salah satu rekan mereka yang belum datang ke situ. "Hello, minna-san..." teriak seorang pemuda dengan surai pirang. "Darimana saja kau, Naruto..?" tanya Sakura. "Aku tersesat di jalan bernama kehidupan." Jawab Naruto seadanya yang membuat semua orang disitu sweatdrop di tempat.

"Sudahlah.. ayo kita segera berangkat." Kata gadis bersurai biru aka Haku. Tim 7 dan Tim 11 segera berangkat menuju akademi untuk mengikuti chunnin exam tahap pertama.

~THE FATE~

 **At Konoha Academy**

Kini mereka sampai di akademi ninja Konoha, tempat pelaksanaan chunnin exam tahap pertama. Mereka melihat berbagai tim genin dari berbagai desa tersembunyi datang untuk menguji diri mereka sendiri apakah layak menjadi seorang chunnin. Kemudian, Tim 7 dan Tim 11 bergabung bersama para rookie 9. Mereka tengah berbincang-bincang dengan santai sampai mereka didatangi oleh seorang pemuda dengan hitai-ate Konoha, bersurai perak dan berkacamata.

"Jadi kalian adalah para rookie tahun ini?" tanyanya. Para rookie hanya diam saja saat pemuda itu berbicara. Naruto dengan segera menimpali, "Apa urusannya denganmu?". "Perkenalkan namaku Yakushi Kabuto, seorang genin dari Konohagakure seperti kalian. Bisa dibilang aku adalah senior kalian meski masih berpangkat genin," ujarnya. Para rookie dan juga tim 11 merasa sedikit curiga dengan keberadaan Kabuto. "Jadi, ada apa kau kemari?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku hanya menyapa saja para juniorku di Konoha. Memangnya tidak boleh?" tanya Kabuto. 'Orang ini benar-benar mencurigakan,' batin Naruto. Namun tak lama kemudian, datanglah seorang berpangkat jounin dan diikuti dengan para pengawas lain yang berpangkat jounin maupun chuunin. Para peserta ujian segera menuju kursi masing-masing yang telah ditentukan oleh pengawas ujian tersebut.

"Baiklah kalian semua. Perkenalkan namaku Morino Ibiki dari divisi T&I. Aku akan menjadi pengawas utama ujian chuunin tahap pertama ini. Harap segera menempati kursi dan memperhatikan peraturan yang akan ku sampaikan," ujar sang pengawas aka Ibiki. Setelah Ibiki menyampaikan peraturan ujian tahap pertama ini, para pengawas yang lain membagi soal ujian dan ujian tahap pertama pun dimulai.

Banyak peserta ujian yang telah gugur pada ujian tahap pertama ini. Namun, ada juga yang mengerti maksud dari ujian ini dan mengerjakan ujian dengan baik. Naruto yang juga mengerti akan tujuan dari ujian ini mulai mengerjakan soal yang hanya ia bisa karena tidak ingin mengambil resiko terlalu banyak. Setelah peserta ujian hanya tersisa 42 tim dari 100 tim, Ibiki memerintahkan peserta untuk berhenti dan memberikan pilihan pada akhir ujian.

"Baiklah... Aku akan memberikan kalian soal terakhir untuk ujian tahap pertama ini.. Apakah kalian ingin menjawab soal tersebut atau tidak?" ujar Ibiki. "Apa yang terjadi jika kami menjawab pertanyaan terakhir tersebut?" tanya salah satu peserta. "Jika kalian menjawab soal tersebut tapi salah, maka kalian tidak akan menjadi chuunin selamanya. Namun jika kalian tidak ingin menjawab, maka kalian bisa mengikuti ujian tahun depan," ujar Ibiki. Setelah perkataan Ibiki, banyak peserta yang mengundurkan diri hingga tersisa 25 tim.

Naruto yang mengerti juga maksud dari pilihan tersebut segera berkata, "Untuk menjadi seorang shinobi, pangkat atau tingkat hanyalah suatu prestasi semata. Namun, seorang shinobi sejati adalah orang yang memberikan seluruh kemampuan dan raganya demi desa yang diabdinya. Tanpa menjadi seorang chuunin pun, kami tetaplah seorang shinobi." Para peserta ujian yang mendengar perkataan dari Naruto menjadi sangat semangat dan bersiap untuk mengambil resiko yang akan dihadapi.

Ibiki yang mendengar perkataan dari Naruto hanya menghela nafas panjang, karena atmosfir dari ruangan ujian tersebut langsung berubah hanya dengan ucapan dari murid sang Copy nin. Setelah menenangkan para peserta, Ibiki berkata pada mereka, "Baiklah... Kalian semua... LULUS"

Semua peserta yang mendengar perkataan dari Ibiki langsung bersorak riang. Ada yang histeris, ada yang syok, dan ada yang bertanya-tanya mengapa mereka bisa lulus. "Mengapa kami bisa lulus?" tanya salah satu peserta. "Simpel saja.. Pertanyaan terakhir adalah soal ujian yang sebenarnya.. seorang chuunin harus bisa memilih dan dapat membuat keputusan dengan tepat dalam sebuah misi yang pastinya memiliki resiko. Seorang chuunin adalah seorang ketua dari sebuah tim ninja sehingga ia harus menentukan keputusan yang tepat dalam melanjutkan misi.

Misalkan, kita mendapatkan sebuah misi yang memiliki tingkat kesulitan yang cukup tinggi seperti mengantarkan suatu surat penting dengan 2 pilihan resiko yang harus dihadapi, yaitu jika tim melaksanakan misi tersebut akan menimbulkan hilangnya rekan satu tim dalam pelaksanaan misi atau jika tim tidak melaksanakan misi, maka desa akan terlibat suatu konflik yang dapat menimbulkan perang antar desa hingga Perang Dunia Shinobi akan timbul kembali dan akan menimbulkan korban yang banyak dan kerugian yang besar.

Kita harus dapat memilih resiko mana yang terbaik demi berhasilnya misi dan menimbulkan korban yang sangat sedikit. Itu adalah tugas inti untuk menjadi seorang chuunin," jelas Ibiki secara panjang. " Lalu, untuk apa kami mengerjakan soal yang ada pada lembar soal ini?" tanya salah satu peserta lain. "Itu juga sederhana saja.. soal-soal pada lembar pertanyaan tersebut hanya digunakan untuk mengetes kemampuan kalian untuk mengumpulkan informasi, karena informasi adalah salah satu alat untuk menyelesaikan misi dengan baik. Tanpa memiliki informasi yang tepat, maka akan sangat susah bagi kita untuk menyelesaikan misi."

Setelah Ibiki selesai berbicara, terdengar suara pecahan kaca pada ruangan tersebut. Kemudian muncul kepulan asap dan menampakkan sosok seorang kunoichi dengan pakaian yang terbuka hingga menampakkan baju jaring-jaring ninja dan mengenakan jaket berwarna krem. "Inikah para peserta yang lolos ujian tahap pertama? Sepertinya kau kehilangan sedikit sentuhanmu seperti saat menginterogasi seseorang, ne Ibiki" ujar perempuan tersebut. "Hah.. seperti biasa kau akan berkata seperti itu, Anko. Tapi, peserta ujian tahun ini sepertinya lebih menarik daripada peserta ujian tahun lalu," ujar Ibiki.

"Benarkah itu Ibiki?" tanya Anko. "Kau lihat saja sendiri nanti pada ujian tahap kedua." Ujar Ibiki. "Baiklah kalau begitu.. perkenalkan semuanya namaku Mitarashi Anko dari divisi T&I. Segeralah kalian menuju _Shi no Mori_ untuk mengikuti ujian tahap kedua dari ujian chuunin tahun ini," ujar Anko yang kemudian menghilang kembali dengan shunsin. Para peserta segera menuju ke tempat yang telah dikatakan oleh Anko, termasuk juga para rookie 9 dan Tim 12. "Ayo kita segera ke sana," ujar Naruto sembari menarik tangan kedua temannya untuk pergi ke _Shi no Mori_.

 **~TBC~**

Hello minna-san, sekali lagi saya minta maaf apabila saya sangat terlambat dalam melanjutkan fic ini. Saya sebagai author sangat minta maaf karena saya baru saja mengurus kehidupan saya sebagai siswa SMA dan baru saja menyelenggarakan event sehingga tidak bisa melanjutkan fic ini. Semoga chapter kali ini bisa memuaskan para readers sekalian, baik yang telah mereview fic ini maupun para silent readers sekalian. Terima kasih atas dukungan para readers dan silent readers yang telah membaca fic ini.

" _ **Kehidupan itu sama seperti suatu panggung sandiwara, kita sebagai aktor hanya bisa memerankan peran kita sesuai dengan kehendak Sang Pencipta**_ **"**


End file.
